Lo que nos depara el destino
by mariaazul
Summary: Esta historia es una reescritura de "lo que nos deparara el destino" espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Como os dije he vuelto a reescribir la historia, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Esta historia empieza justo después de la Cuarta gran guerra ninja._

 _Neji ha muerto,¿pero y si su alma siguiera allí dentro de el, esperando a que alguien le salve?¿ y si su destino no era morir?_

 _Mel es una ninja medico de su país " el país de la lluvia" tiene un poder secreto,¿ella podrá salvar a Neji?_

 _El destino va a unir a Mel y a Neji ¿ querrán ellos seguir ese destino?_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Acababa de terminar la guerra, Mel estaba junto a ninjas médicos de su país, ayudando a los heridos cuando en ese momento aparece Hiashi Huyuga junto con su hija Hinata. Hiashi sabia del don de la chica pero también sabía qué clase de gente era el clan al que Mel pertenecía, tenía que idear un plan ya para que aceptaran el favor que les iba a pedir.

Hiashi respiró hondo y por un momento tuvo miedo de que ella no quisiera ayudarlos, volvió a coger aire y lo soltó lentamente.

-Umm, ¿Fire Mel?-pregunto acercándose a la chica junto con su hija, la chica al oír su nombre levanto la cabeza hacia la persona que la estaba llamando.

-Sí,¿ Quienes sois?-pregunto ella acercándose a ellos de manera fría y desconfiada, nadie salvo los de su clan se dirigían a ella.

-Soy Huyuga Hiashi y ella es mi hija Huyuga Hinata-dijo mientras él junto a su hija se inclinaban en señal de respeto.

Mel se sorprendió ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran esas muestras de respeto.

-umm, ¿Huyuga?- se pregunto ella misma, le sonaba ese apellido de algo.

Mientras Mel se quedaba pensativa con el apellido, los Huyuga se pusieron nerviosos ya que el clan de los Huyuga no estaba en buenos términos con el clan de la chica, al cabo de unos segundos que a los Huyuga les parecieron interminables la chica volvió a hablar.

-umm, bueno y ¿Qué quieren de mi?- pregunto ella, al ver que no sabía porque le sonaba el apellido decidió desistir.

-Queríamos pedirte un favor-dijo él mientras Hinata empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor?-pregunto desconfiando a un mas.

Hiashi respiro hondo.

-Sabemos de tu don, sabemos que puedes revivir a personas que no estaban destinadas a morir -Soltó de golpe mirándola.

-ohh, umm ya entiendo, pero….-Mel fue interrumpida por alguien que apareció en ese momento.

-Mel te dije que te mantuvieras apartada de esta gente-dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer señalando a la gente herida en el suelo.

-esa gente, padre, es nuestra gente y necesitan ayuda, si yo puedo proporcionársela, lo haré-dijo enfadada.

-niña, tenme más respeto, soy tu superior y harás lo que yo te ordeno, asique sal de aquí, si esta gente muere entonces significa que se lo merecen-dijo con asco hacia la gente de allí y hacia su hija.

No, si usted no quiere hacer nada eso es decisión suya yo en cambio si quiero ayudar-dijo ella y acto seguido se aparto de donde estaba su padre y se dirigió hacia los Huyuga.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-pregunto ignorando a su padre que se giro sorprendido por el comportamiento de su hija y mas se sorprendió al ver a las personas con la que estaba hablando su hija.

-¿ayudarles? ¿Esta gente te a pedido que les ayudes?-pregunto el cabreado a su hija.

-sí y si no vuelves a interrumpir me podre enterar en que quieren que les ayude-dijo y volvió otra vez la cara hacia los Huyuga.

El padre cabreado se giro hacia los Huyuga.

-Como puedes pedirnos ayuda después de lo que hizo tu clan, Huyuga-dijo escupiendo odio por la boca.

-No me interesa lo que me digas Fire, estoy aquí por algo mucho más importante que el que todavía no hayas superando eso-dijo mirándolo serio.

Hinata y Mel miraban a los dos hombres un poco asombradas, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos? Se preguntaban las dos.

Hubo un silencio enorme entre los cuatro, Hinata ya estaba harta de tanto esperar, se les estaba agotando el tiempo, asique se acerco a la chica un poco y dijo.

-Queremos que intentes revivir a Neji, mi primo que murió para salvarnos a mí y a Naruto-kun-dijo ella mirándole a la cara por primera vez no estaba titubeando.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo.**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **Un saludo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hubo un gran silencio después de que Hinata dijera eso.

-Mi hija no os ayudara, Hyuga, si tu sobrino murió es problema suyo, así…-el hombre fue interrumpido ya que su hija se acerco mas a los Hyuga.

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no os garantizo nada-dijo ella seria.

Su padre estaba furioso, como estaba su hija contradiciéndole de esa forma. La cogió del brazo y tiro de ella hasta ponerla a su lado.

-tú no vas a ayudarles, queda claro-dijo el apretando el agarre del brazo, tanto que ya estaba empezando a hacerle daño a Mel.

-les voy a ayudar te guste o no padre, no puede impedirlo-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre de un tirón.

-enseñadme donde esta-dijo mientras se acercaba a los Hyuga.

Los Hyuga asintieron y la guiaron hacia donde estaba Neji.

A unos kilómetros de allí los ninjas estaban reuniendo a los caídos para llevarlos a la enfermería.

Shikamaru estaba junto a sus amigos ayudando a trasladar a los heridos a una zona de la enfermería, cuando vieron que a lo lejos se acercaba Gaara con Naruto en los brazos, Kakashi al lado con Sasuke y Kankuro llevaba a Neji, al lado de estos estaba Sakura, Lee, Tenten y Temari. Cuando miraron bien vieron que Sasuke y Naruto estaban despiertos, pero al mirar a Neji vieron que este estaba inconsciente y que el sello que tenía en la frente había desaparecido.

Cuando se acercaron los chicos a Shikamaru y a sus amigos vieron que tanto Tenten y Lee habían estado llorando, eso no les dio buena sensación a los demás.

Sakura hizo señas a unos ninjas médicos para que transportaran a Sasuke y Naruto junto con los demás heridos. A Neji le dejaron en una camilla que tenían al lado de todos los caídos a la espera de que fueran llevados la zona desinada a ellos en la enfermería.

Tenten junto con Lee se sentaron junto a la camilla de Neji.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Kiba triste por lo de Neji.

-Murió al interponerse entre un ataque que iba hacia Hinata y Naruto-dijo Tente antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nadie en el grupo quiso decir o preguntar algo más todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se oía era el llanto incontrolado de Tenten quien se apoyaba en Kankuro que estaba detrás suya.

Temari abrazo a Shikamaru, Ino a Sai, Gaara puso una mano en el hombro de Lee, Kiba lloraba disimuladamente y Shino le tenia puesto una mano en el hombro.

En otra zona un poco más alejada iban tres personas dirigiéndose a la zona del campamento donde estaba la enfermería.

-¿tiene alguna herida? ¿O fue envenenado?-pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería.

-Fue herido en la espalda por estacas gigantes de madera-dijo Hiashi ya que Hinata era incapaz de hablar ya que había vuelto a llorar.

-ok ¿pero en las estacas no había veneno?-pregunto ella mirándoles.

-que nosotros sepamos no ¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupado.

-es que cuando hay veneno de por medio es casi imposible salvarle-dijo ella seria mirando hacia delante.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a donde estaban dejando los cuerpos de los caídos, donde seguían sus amigos.

-Hinata-susurro Kiba al verla acercarse junto con su padre y una chica.

Todos se giraron hacia los recién llegados.

-¿es él?- pregunto Mel al ver a Neji en la camilla, Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Mel se acerco a Neji, cuando le fue a tocar Lee la aparto de un empujón.

-no le toques-grito Lee interponiéndose entre Neji y Mel.

-Lee ella viene a salvarle-dijo Hinata acercándose a el y cogiéndole del brazo para apartarle y dejar que Mel se acercara.

Mel volvió a acercarse a Neji y le miro, aparte de las heridas en la espalda que le atravesabas hasta el pecho no parecía tener ninguna más, se quito un guante y le cogió la mano, entonces cerró los ojos.

Todos se quedaron mirando, a los pocos minutos Mel abrió los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla.

-este chico tiene todavía una vida muy larga por delante-dijo sin apartar los ojos de el.

-¿puedes salvarle?-pregunto Hiashi acercándose a ella.

Todos se quedaron expectantes para haber que respondía. Mel tardo unos minutos en responder unos angustiosos minutos para todos.

-Sí, pero va a ser un proceso lento, este chico es mucho más difícil que cualquier otro ninja-dijo ella levantándose y girándose a los demás.

* * *

Holaaaaa

Que os va pareciendo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Hiashi se acercó a ella, cuando la tuvo al lado le pregunto.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar? Por que mañana partimos hacia nuestras respectivas aldeas.-pregunto Hiashi serio.

-pues tardare un tiempo, como he dicho antes Neji no es como un ninja normal que con algo sencillo se puede revivir, el es más complicado ya que parece como si hubiera algo que lo fuerza a mantenerlo así, ¿llevaba algún sello, marca o algo parecido?-pregunto mirando a Hiashi.

Este tardo unos segundos en responder, Hinata que estaba al lado agacho la cabeza triste.

-En nuestro clan se les pones un sello en la frente a la rama secundaria-dijo Hiashi, Mel asintió y le pidió que le explicara en qué consistía ese sello, cuando Hiashi le explico todos notaron la cara de seriedad que se le quedo a la chica.

-¿eso complicara el proceso?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-si te soy sincera, si lo va a complicar tendré que usar uno de mis jutsus mas poderoso, pero creo que lo conseguiré.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?-repitió Hiashi al ver que se complicaba el proceso.

-este jutsu va por fases, así que una semana aproximadamente con la primera fase y luego ya es según vaya evolucionando-contesto Mel mirando a Neji inconsciente en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron serios ya que ella al ser de un país diferente requería de permiso para estar un tiempo indeterminado en otro país.

-¿y cómo lo vas hacer, para ayudarle?-pregunto Hinata acercándose.

Mel se quedo pensativa un rato intentando idear un plan.

-umm, bueno mañana por la mañana antes de marcharnos empezare con la primera fase, como los primeros días no pasa nada importante podre faltar, al llegar a mi país cogeré algunas cosas y pediré una misión para poder ir a vuestro aldea, para así poder seguir con el proceso.-dijo ella mirando a todos.

-¿Cuánto tardarías?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado.

-si todo va bien máximo tres días en llegar contando con mañana-dijo ella asintiendo convencida.

-vale ¿el podrá aguantarlo?-pregunto Hiashi.

-yo creo que si, es un ninja muy fuerte asique aguantara- dijo ella, Hiashi noto como si la chica ocultara algo pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿aguantara a mañana sin ningún tratamiento?- pregunto Hinata preocupada, que se había agachado hacia su primo.

-si voy a darle un poco de mi chakra para que empiece a regresar y así aguante hasta mañana-dijo ella quitándose los guantes.

Mel dejo los guantes en uno de sus bolsillos y se agacho hacia donde estaba Neji.

-Bien, empecemos-dijo, después de eso hizo unos sellos con las manos y creó una gran bola blanca.

-Hinata-sama podrías abrirle la chaqueta-dijo ella sin mirarla.

Hinata asintió y rápidamente le abrió la chaqueta dejando el pecho de Neji al descubierto, Mel le hizo una seña a Hinata de que se apartara, cuando ella lo hizo, Mel puso la su mano con la bola de luz blanca por encima del torso de Neji y poco a poco fue metiendo la bola por el pecho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asombrados de lo que estaban viendo, después de que entrara toda la bola de luz vieron que empezaban a aparecer unas venas azules por todo el cuerpo de Neji.

-¿esto es normal?-pregunto Lee que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, señalando las venas que le estaban saliendo por todo el cuerpo.

-sí, es normal y muy buena señal-dijo ella levantándose.

-bueno por ahora no puedo hacer nada mas, ya que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana-dijo ella volviéndose a poner los guantes, al levantar la cabeza vio que a lo lejos se iba acercando un ninja medico de su país, luego vio que se paraba sin dejar de mirarla-creo que me necesitan-dijo seria sin apartar la mirada del ninja de su país.

Hinata que estaba agachada se levanto, fue hacia donde estaba Mel quedándose enfrente de ella.

-¿sufrirá?- pregunto triste, esa pregunta le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde el principio, pero no la había formulado por miedo a la respuesta, pero tenía que saberla.

-no voy a mentirte sentirá dolor al final de la primera fase, pero por ahora estará bien-dijo ella, después se inclino y dijo que mañana la buscaran para empezar con la primera fase y después empezó a caminar hacia el ninja.

Shikamaru y Ino se acercaron a ella antes de que se fuera, Shikamaru la cogió del brazo para pararla, cuando Mel se giro hacia ellos.

-decirme-dijo ella seria ya que no la gustaba mucho que la tocaran.

-¿tú podrías…. Curar a nuestros padres?-pregunto Ino triste, Mel la miro.

-No lo sé ¿donde están?-pregunto ella mirando hacia las camillas para ver donde estaban los padres de ellos.

-Ino no va a poder hacer nada-dijo Shikamaru serio.

-estaban en una torre de información, la que se destruyo-dijo Shikamaru dijo triste señalando hacia la torre destruida.

-¿han encontrado los cuerpos?-pregunto intentado no sonar insensible.

-todavía no-dijo Ino llorando.

Mel se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

-bien voy a intentar algo, no os aseguro de que funcione ¿ok?-dijo ella mirándolos seria, los dos asintieron- como los dos sois familia directa voy a usaros para que llegue hacia ellos, una cosa parecida a lo de Neji, pero la diferencia es que la meteré dentro de vosotros y de allí pasara a vuestros padres, luego cuando los encontréis me avisáis.-dijo mientras los otros dos asentían, rápidamente hizo unos sellos y salieron dos bolas de luz luego las metió dentro de los dos y sucedió una cosa parecida a lo de Neji salvo que esta vez las venas azules desaparecieron.

Todos los demás vieron todo asombrados de lo que estaba pasando.

-bien, con esto servirá cuando los encuentren me avisáis, ahora me tengo que ir-dicho eso asintió con la cabeza a todos y se fue.

Los demás se decidieron que sería mejor llevarlo a donde estaban los heridos recuperándose Naruto y Sasuke. Cuando llegaron vieron que había muchos heridos . Sakura que los vio los guio hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Ella al ver venas azules en el cuerpo de Neji miro rara a los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Los demás sonrieron y poco a poco le explicaron lo que había pasado.

-¿asique puede salvarse?-pregunto ella emocionada.

Los demás asintieron. En ese momento apareció Kakashi para ver cómo estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal están?-pregunto Kakashi acercándose a ellos.

\- por ahora estables, me ha dicho Tsunade que ya cuando estemos en la aldea intentara recuperar sus manos pero que por ahora hay que esperar-contesto un poco triste mirándolos tumbados en las camillas.

-bueno, eso son buenas noticias, ¿y qué le pasa a Neji?-pregunto extrañado de lo que tenía por el cuerpo.

Entonces se lo explicaron todo lo que había pasado con Neji, cuando terminaron, Kakashi se quedo pensativo y al cabo de unos minutos hablo.

-asique ella, bueno no me extraña la verdad-dijo y vio que los demás que estaban allí con él le miraron extrañados.

-umm, os lo explicare, pero mejor vayamos fuera que aquí necesitan descansar-dijo y con eso todos se fueron hacia fuera de la tienda de la enfermería y se pusieron junto una hoguera.

-bueno, veréis esto me lo dijo el Tercer Hokage ya que él conocía a la madre de ella-explico y comenzó a recodar todo lo que le dijo el Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Dentro de la mente de Neji:

Neji no sabía dónde estaba ni que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba era que se había interpuesto entre un ataque que iba directo hacia su prima y Naruto y después todo estaba negro.

De repente se vio a sí mismo en una habitación oscura hasta que de repente noto que empezaba a haber una luz al fondo de la sala y se fue hacia ella, cuando estuvo cerca vio que en el medio de la luz había una mano, empezó a oír a alguien llamándole. Se quedo parado sin saber qué hacer, no sabía lo que pasaba, siguiendo su instinto cogió la mano que salía de la luz que al cogerla sintió un gran tirón y empezó a oír mas voces.

En otra zona más alejada de donde se encontraba Neji:

Mel estaba reviviendo a todo ninja que podía, no tomaba ningún descanso, estaba reviviendo ahora a un ninja cuando la llamaron.

-Señorita Fire, se que su padre le ha prohibido curar a ninjas que no sean de su aldea pero nos gustaría que nos ayudara-dijo un ninja de Suna acercándose a ella- sabemos que puedes revivir a gentes y queríamos, si tu quisieras claro, que nos ayudaras intentando revivir y curar ninjas-dijo mirándola serio.

-bueno, aquí yo he terminado, así que venga-dijo Mel un poco cansada ya que ella no había parado en ningún momento.

Mel junto al ninja de Suna se fueron hacia la zona donde habían puesto la enfermería, allí noto que no había ninjas de su aldea cosa que era normal ya que su padre al que habían nombrado líder hace poco, había prohibido a los ninjas de su aldea a ir a esa enfermería, los ninjas médicos de su aldea habían construido una enfermería mucho más pequeña que aquella a la que se dirigían.

En otra zona más apartada:

Shikamaru e Ino estaban juntos a algunos de sus amigos buscando entre los escombros de la torre de información los cuerpos de los ninjas que estaban allí.

Estaban todos en silencio cuando de repente Ino se puso a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas, los demás se giraron y vieron al padre de Ino medio enterrado, Sai junto con Choji empezaron a quitar escombros mientras Shikamaru abrazaba a Ino, cuando los otros dos terminaron sacaron el cuerpo del hombre y le pusieron al lado de Ino.

-mira, tiene las venas azules, se pondrá bien-dijo Sai mientras se agachaba junto a Ino y la abrazaba, mientras Sai hacia eso Choji había vuelto junto a los escombros ya que habían visto al padre de Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde va Choji?-pregunto Shikamaru extrañado.

-junto al padre de Ino hemos encontrado a tu padre-dijo Sai triste.

Shikamaru al oír eso se quedo paralizado, todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

A los pocos segundos, que a Shikamaru le parecieron horas apareció Choji con el padre de Shikamaru en brazos, cuando llego a ellos lo dejo al lado de Shikamaru, al igual que el padre de Ino, el de Shikamaru también tenía venas azules.

-habrá que avisar a la chica para que los vea-dijo Choji mientras hacía señas a ninjas médicos que estaban cerca para que trajeran camillas.

En cuanto vinieron los ninjas médicos se los llevaron hacia la enfermería.

En la enfermería:

Mel entro junto al ninja de Suna dentro de la enfermería, cuando entro vio el gran bullicio que había.

-ohh, ya la as traído, gracia-dijo Tsunade que se asomaba desde detrás de un biombo, el ninja se inclino y se fue.

-¿querías mi ayuda?-pregunto Mel acercándose a ella.

-la verdad es que si, andamos escasos de personal y nos han dicho que tu eres muy buen ninja medico y además con tu don, nos serias de gran ayuda-termino de decir Tsunade antes de volver a su tarea anterior.

-muy bien ¿Qué hago?-pregunto mientras dejaba sus armas junto a las otras en la puerta.

Tsunade le fue pidiendo cosas y al poco rato le fue dejando sola con pacientes, al cabo de unas horas paro para tomarse un descanso cuando apareció Shikamaru.

-Te estaba buscando-dijo apresurado mientras se acercaba a ella, ella suspiro y se levanto de la silla que hacia 2 segundos que se acababa de sentar.

-dime- dijo sin muchas ganas, pero ocultándolo para que él no se molestara.

-hemos encontrado a nuestros padres, están al lado de donde se puso a Neji, como dijiste que en cuanto los encontráramos te avisáramos-dijo rapidísimo muy impropio de él.

-ok, vamos-dijo ella saliendo de la tienda donde estaban.

Junto se encaminaron hacia la otra tienda que había de enfermería, ya que la enfermería era tan grande que se dividía en dos. Cuándo entraron Shikamaru la guio hacia las camillas donde estaban los cuerpos.

-bien, apartaos-dijo ella a la gente reunida. Se puso manos a la obra e hizo varios sellos luego cogió con cada una de sus manos, una de las manos de cada uno, vieron que a los pocos segundos ellos cogieron aire y volvieron a respirar.

-muy bien, ahora solo necesitan descansar-dijo mientras se apartaba para que sus hijos se acercaran.

Hinata apareció al poco ya que estaba buscando a Mel para habar con ella. Cuándo se acerco a donde estaban todos reunidos, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que los padre de sus amigos estaban bien, noto que al poco rato que la gente se empezaban a ir para dejarles intimidad a los otros dos.

Mel se preparo para irse, cuando se empezó a alejar Shikamaru la cogió del brazo para pararla.

-gracias-dijo Shikamaru mientras él y Ino la miraban agradecidos.

-no tenéis que agradecer nada-dijo ella sonriendo, después se dio la vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de irse vio a Hinata y se preocupo, fue hacia ella.

-¿ocurre algo con Neji?-pregunto preocupada, Hinata la miro y le sonrió.

-Neji va bien por ahora, venia para saber si podía hablar contigo-dijo ella tímidamente.

-ohh, claro, pero si no te importa que nos sentemos mientras hablamos es que para serte sincera no he podido descansar todavía- dijo ella sonriendo.

-ohh, si te pillo en mal momento, puedo esperar-dijo ella seria.

-no, no, solo necesito sentarme, nada mas- dijo ella señalando a unos asientos un poco apartados de una de las hogueras.

-ohh, claro-dijo ella asintiendo.

Las dos juntas fueron hacia los asientos y se sentaron, como estaban apartados podían hablar con soltura.

En otra zona un poco más apartada:

Estaba el padre de Mel muy enfadado, había mandado a buscar a su hija y de los 5 ninja que había mandado ninguno había vuelto.

-donde estará esta maldita niña-dijo furioso, dando vueltas de aquí para allá.

Siguió unos minutos refunfuñando, hasta que apareció uno de los ninjas.

-señor, no hemos encontrado a su hija, no sabemos donde esta, pero no está en nuestra zona-dijo el ninja mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Cerca de las hogueras se encontraban Hinata y Mel hablando, después de llevar horas hablando de cosas sin sentido, Hinata se atrevió a preguntar las cosas que le importaban.

-¿crees que mi primo recordara?-pregunto seria.

-¿de su vida antes de morir? O ¿de su muerte?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-las dos-contesto Hinata mirando a la hoguera.

-de su vida claro que se acordara, de eso no te preocupes y de su muerte según, no sabría decirte con exactitud hay gente que si recuerda y gente que no-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-ohh, ¿y tú crees que es mejor que recuerde o que no?-dijo mirándola tímidamente.

-si fuera yo sería mejor recordar ya que si no recordara seria como si me faltara algo-dijo Mel convencida.

-yo también piensa eso-dijo sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se les hizo más tarde y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Mel se levanto temprano y fue hacia la enfermería a la camilla donde se encontraba Neji. Cuando llego vio a su familia junto con sus amigos.

-bien, hoy voy a dar comienzo la primera fase a ver qué tal-dijo andando para acercarse a la camilla.

Cuando llego hacia la camilla se quito los guantes y le desabrocho la camisa que llevaba, puso las manos en el pecho y empezó a decir unas cosas intendibles.

Al cabo de unos minutos paro y se aparto de él un poco, a los pocos segundos Neji empezó a respirar.

-esta respirando-dijo Hinata tocando la cara de su primo.

-si, por ahora es lo único que ara, si tenemos suerte se despertara al final de este paso, bueno por ahora seguirá así, espero que me dé tiempo si salimos hoy-dijo volviendo a ponerse los guantes mientras se apartaba.

Los demás asintieron, ella se despidió y se fue a hacer el equipaje.

-bueno es mejor que nos vayamos preparando para el viaje-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a todos los que estaban allí reunidos.

-Tsunade tiene razón-dijo Hiashi mientras decía a los de su clan que se fueran a prepararse.

Todos los que estaban allí reunidos se empezaron a ir para hacer el equipaje, en la enfermería solo quedaron los enfermeros y los enfermos.

A las pocas horas todos los ninjas estaban preparados para irse. Con una simple señal de sus Hokages fue lo que necesitaron para ponerse en marcha.

Mel estaba junto a los de su gente pensando en algún plan para seguir con sus planes.

-"me nos mal que los mayores confían en y también el Hokage"-prensaba mientras iba caminando.

Las pocas horas llegaron a una zona donde se tenían que separar. Mel hizo una señal a los de Konoha para que supieran que en 2-3 días les vería, después de que asintieran ella se fue con los de su aldea.

Cerca de Konoha:

El grupo de ninjas estaba ya cerca de Konoha, los de Suna se acercaron junto a ellos a Konoha para que se recuperaran los ninjas que estaba heridos, Kankuro estaba hablando con Tente, Temari estaba junto a Shikamaru hablando.

-creo que a mi hermano le gusta Tenten-dijo Temari mientras le cogía de la mano.

-si, es verdad- dijo sonriendo mientras vigilaba a los médicos que llevaban a su padre.

-estará bien, no te preocupes-dijo cuando le vio desviar la mirada hacia su padre.

-ya, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme-dijo el triste.

Más adelante Kankuro hablaba con Tente.

-me alegro de que Neji viva-dijo Kankuro mirándola.

-si, yo estoy muy emocionada-dijo ella sonriendo.

Kankuro se entristeció ya que el entendió que ella estaba enamorada de su compañero y la verdad es que se equivocaba ya que ella sentía solo cariño de hermana hacia Neji.

En otra zona del grupo:

Naruto y Sasuke se habían despertado, al principio del viaje ya ahora se encontraban caminando ya que nadie los había convencido de que permanecieran en las camillas.

-tendríais que descansar-regaño Sakura que estaba al lado de ellos mirándola seria.

-estamos bien, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-umm, vale, pero en cuanto os encontráis mal os vais a la camilla-dijo ella mientras los miraba como diciendo "vais a hacer lo que yo os diga".

En otra zona un poco más apartada se encontraba Mel con su gente. Todos iban mucho mas callados que los que iban a Konoha, Mel casi no hablaba con nadie, solo con algún ninja medico. Ella ahora estaba sola andando.

-Señorita, es mejor que tenga cuidado-dijo un ninja acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto ella extrañada mirando al ninja.

-porque su padre anda muy enfadado con usted-dijo el ninja preocupado- ayer mando a unos cuantos ninjas a buscarla y se enfado muchísimo a saber que no anduviera por nuestra zona-termino de decir mientras miraba alrededor.

Mel al hacer lo mismo vio que algunos ninjas estaban mirando con desacuerdo.

-es mejor que se vaya antes de que se gane enemigos-susurro al ninja, este la miro preocupado pero asintió y se fue.

En los dos grupos el camino fue tranquilo hacia su hogar. Por la tarde el grupo de Mel llego a su aldea donde ella pidió audiencia con el Hokage de su aldea. Por otro lado estaba el grupo que se dirigía hacia Konoha, estos llegaron un poco más tarde sobre las dos y media de la madrugada, allí los recibieron todos sus familiares y a los heridos se los mando al hospital, cosa que consiguió Sakura con Sasuke y Naruto pero a regañadientes.

En una sala de espera del hospital se encontraban Ino y Shikamaru con sus respectivas madres explicándole lo que había pasado a sus padres. Al igual estaban los Hyuga que se lo estaba explicando a Hinabi lo que había pasado con Neji.

Los de Suna están tomando algo junto con algunos de Konoha, todos estaban en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo sino un silencio tranquilo, confortable.

En otra aldea más lejana:

Mel iba a su cita con su Hokage, a los pocos minutos llego al despacho y le explico al Hokage su situación, el tenia un cariño enorme a Mel, la quería como a una hija, así que acepto a lo que ella le pidió, el hombre le dio un documento con una misión falsa por si acaso su padre preguntaba.

Ella contenta salió de allí hacia su casa donde cogió sus cosas y por el camino para salir de su aldea compro unas cuantas hierbas que necesitaba.

Y así emprendió su camino hacia Konoha con la esperanza de que nada empeorara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Mel estaba yendo lo más rápido que podía, ya que no quería tardar mucho tiempo más en llegar a Konoha.

En Konoha:

Los Hyuga estaban teniendo una reunión dentro del clan, para hablar del estado de Neji. Hiashi les explico todo lo que había pasado con Neji, cuando termino de explicarlo se armo un gran revuelo entre los mas ancianos del clan.

-tendremos que buscar un nuevo líder en la segunda rama del clan-dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás ancianos asentían.

-¿pero? ¿Como?-Hiashi se quedo impresionado de que a los ancianos solo les importaba eso.

-bien aremos una reunión para votar quien será el nuevo líder de la segunda rama, de urgencia-dijo otro de los ancianos.

Estuvieron bastante roto hablando sobre ese tema, Hiashi se estaba cabreando cada vez más y pensó que tenía que cambiar muchas cosas en el clan.

-basta-grito Hiashi ya harto de los ancianos, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Hiashi nunca gritaba.

-como osas hablarnos de ese modo-dijo el más ancianos cabreado mientras se acercaba a el.

-tengo todo el derecho, soy el líder de este clan-dijo Hiashi enfadado mientras se apartaba del anciano-Neji será el próximo líder de la rama secundaria y eso no va ha cambiar-dijo el enfadado. Los ancianos se pusieron a quejarse pero Hiashi los callo.

-nosotros somos el consejo, Hiashi y podemos cambiar cosas-dijo uno de ellos con odio.

-no, no podéis, como muy bien as dicho sois el consejo, pero como su nombre indica solo podéis aconsejar, nada mas-dijo Hiashi colocándose bien la ropa-vosotros no podéis cambiar nada.

-siempre hemos podido cambiar las cosas-dijo el más anciano.

-eso era hace muchos años, cuando mi padre era el líder del clan pero ahora soy yo el líder y el único que puede cambiar las cosas-dijo el, justo después dio por finalizada la reunión.

Cuando Hiashi salió de la sala se encontró con sus hijas en el pasillo, en cuanto ellas le vieron se acercaron a el corriendo.

-¿que ha pasado?-pregunto Hanabi mientras miraba a su hermana como diciendo te he ganado.

-querían cambiar el líder de la segunda rama-dijo el enfadado.

Cuando le escucharon los dos se cabrearon, si no fuera por su padre las dos estuvieron a punto de ir a buscar a los ancianos para decirles cuatro cosas.

-no, quietas-dijo el sujetándolas, a Hinata fue fácil, pero Hanabi era otra historia y no es que fuera muy fuerte sino que era muy revoltosa.

-pero…..-se empezó a quejar la hija pequeña mientras intentaba que su padre la dejara ir.

-pero nada, eso ya lo he solucionado, ¿a veis ido a ver a Neji?-pregunto el cambiando el tema para que sus hijas se calmaran.

-no, no hemos ido, te estábamos esperando para ir juntos-dijo Hinata mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-de acuerdo ¿Entonces nos vamos?-pregunto él a sus hijas mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal.

Las dos chicas asintieron y así los tres juntos se fueron hacia el hospital.

En las residencias Nara y Yamanaka estaban nerviosos ya que a sus padres después de que se despertaran por la noche y de haberles hecho un montón de pruebas y no salir nada malo, por la mañana temprano les dieron el alta.

-"Hoy ya vuelve a casa"-pensaron las dos mujeres en sus respectivas casas.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron sus hijos junto a sus maridos, estuvieron toda la mañana celebrando la vuelta de sus maridos.

En otra zona de Konoha:

Los de Suna estaban en el apartamento en el que descansaban cuando estaban en Konoha. Era cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Temari se empezó a preparar ya que había quedado con Shikamaru. Gaara se había ido hacer rato a ver a Naruto y Sasuke al hospital.

-¿Qué vas hacer esta tarde?-pregunto Temari a su hermano que estaba leyendo un libro leyendo un libro en el sillón.

-no, lo sé-dijo el encogiéndose los hombros mientras fingía leer.

Temari sabia porque estaba así de raro y por eso se había pasado toda la mañana hablando con ella para ver si lo solucionaba.

-bueno, pues que lo pases bien-dijo cogiendo las llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Kankuro ni si quiera se despidió cosa que entristeció a Temari que se agarro a la esperanza de que el problema de su hermano se solucione pronto. Cuando fue a salir del portal vio a Tente fuera dudando entre sí entrar o irse, así que ella la ayudo.

-Hola Tenten, pasa-dijo ella abriendo la puerta, Tenten entro nerviosa.

-Hola, Temari ven…-dijo Tenten nerviosa pero la otra chica la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

-lo siento Tenten, pero llego tarde a mi cita con Shikamaru, si quieres hablar Kankuro está arriba en el salón-dijo intentando no sonar borde, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Temari se despidió y se fue rapidísimo, Tenten se quedo un rato en el portal hasta que se decidió a subir al apartamento, con nerviosismo subió, sin saber cómo actuar o decir a Kankuro ella no era como las otras chicas, así que decidió que habría o diría lo que le saliera en el momento en el que el abriera la puerta.

Cuando oyó golpes en la puerta, se levanto a abrir la puerta creyendo que sería uno de sus hermanos, que sorpresa se llevo cuando al abrir la puerta vio a Tenten al otro lado y mas se sorprendió que ella sin decir nada se lanzo a los brazos de Kankuro y lo beso. Cuando Kankuro noto que le besaba su felicidad subió a niveles extremos, como pudo cerró la puerta para tener más privacidad.

En otra zona más alejada:

Por mitad del desierto se encontraba Mel que no había descansado para poder llegar el día previsto que sería mañana a Konoha, solo hacia breves paradas para comer.

En el hospital de Konoha:

Estaban los Hyuga esperando en la sala de espera a que Tsunade saliera de la habitación de Neji para saber que tal iba. A los pocos minutos de estar esperando Tsunade salió.

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Hinata rápidamente en cuanto la vio salir.

-está bien, por ahora está estable-dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba a ellos-espero que la chica llegue los antes posible-terminando la mujer.

Cuando Tsunade se fuer rumbo a otra habitación, los Hyuga se metieron en la habitación de Neji, cuando entraron le vieron tumbado en la camilla tranquilo, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo y no que estuviera volviendo a la vida.

-¿creéis que está sufriendo?-pregunto Hanabi mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-por ahora no, eso es lo que me dijo ella, dijo que a finales de este proceso si-dijo Hinata al lado de su hermana.

-¿Cuándo te dijo ella eso?-pregunto extrañado de que su hija dijera eso.

-pues, cuando la llevamos para que viera a Neji-dijo ella encogiéndose los hombros.

-¿dijo eso?-pregunto sorprendido de que él no se acordara de eso.

-sí y luego yo estuve hablando con ella y dijo que al final de este proceso sufriría un poco- dijo ella triste.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando al tranquilo Neji que dentro de poco su vida iba a cambiar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Una cansada Mel llego a Konoha, estaba en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, se acerco al puesto de vigilancia y les dijo quien era y porque venía, ellos le indicaron como ir hacia el hospital, les agradeció y se fue en dirección al hospital.

* * *

En el Hospital:

Tsunade se acerco corriendo a la habitación de Neji después de haber sido avisada de que algo iba mal con él.

Cuando entro en la habitación se encontró a varios enfermeros intentando sujetarle ya que este se sacudía violentamente. La familia de Neji estaban a un lado de la habitación asustados de lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Tsunade mientras se acercaba hacia la cama para mirar mejor que sucedía.

-no lo sabemos hace unos minutos que ha empezado a hacer esto y no ha parado-dijo una enfermera que le estaba sujetando un pierna.

Tsunade iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida porque alguien abría la puerta Todos se giraron y se encontraron con Mel que les miraba extrañada, pero se preocupo cuando oyó un grito desde la cama.

-¿Cuánto hace que ha empezado?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama rápidamente a la cama.

-hace un par de minutos-dijo Tsunade mientras se movía para dejarla sitio.

-bien, cuando os diga le soltáis y os a partáis, da igual que le oigáis gritar ¿Entendido?-pregunto ella mientras los demás asentían.

Mel se aparto, dejo su mochila y su capa en uno de los asientos y luego se quito los guantes.

-bien, preparaos-mientras se acercaba haciendo unos signos con las manos.

-ahora-dijo y los enfermeros lo soltaron, Neji entre gritos y sacudidas se incorpora en la cama. Mel rápidamente le puso una de sus manos en el pecho mientras susurraba cosas.

Unas venas moradas le empezaron a salir por el cuerpo. Mel le empujo para obligarlo a tumbarse, cuando lo logro puso su otra mano en la frente mientras iba acumulando chakra y se la iba pasando a Neji mientras este gritaba sin parar, a los pocos minutos cayo desmayado y Mel paro.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Hinata al ver la cara de preocupada de Mel.

-sí, creo que sí, lo que pasa es que ha empezado con el segundo proceso muy rápido y eso no es normal, aparte de que me costaba mucho pasarle el chakra-dijo ella extrañada.

-¿tendrá otro brote?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado.

-supuestamente no, pero ya no se-dijo ella pensativa.

A los pocos minutos Neji volvió a tener otro brote, Mel le calme pero le costaba bastante. Así estuvo durante todo el día y cada vez le costaba más calmarle, ella cada vez estaba más preocupada ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Ya por la noche estaban todos fuera halando sobre el estado de Neji, ya que cada vez se ponía peor.

-¿por qué esta así?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado mirando a Mel.

-no lo sé-dijo ella extrañada, cosa que los demás notaron.

-¿hay alguna forma de que mejore?-pregunto Hinata que estaba al lado de Hinabi que aunque no lo mostraba estaba muy preocupada por su primo.

-si, pero no puedo hacerlo-dijo ella mirando hacia otra parte.

-¿y qué es?-pregunto Tsunade mirando seria.

-hay una forma de curarle y es uniéndose a mí, su uno de mis lazos de la vida con uno de él, él se pondrá bien, la que pasa es que me hubiese gustado que funcionara de la otra forma-dijo ella incomoda.

Todos la miraron extrañados, cosa que incomodo a Mel.

-¿unir tu lazo de vida?-pregunto extrañada Hanabi ya que nunca había oído eso.

-¿es tu familia entonces la que es desciende de la sacerdotisa Luz?-pregunto asombrada Tsunade.

-sí, yo soy la única descendiente que queda viva-dijo ella mirándola seria.

-¿y puedes usar su don?- pregunto preocupada Tsunade, los demás los miraban confusos ya que no entendían nada.

-sí, mi madre me enseño-dijo Mel triste.

-¿ya lo has hecho alguna vez?-pregunto Hanabi para enterarse de algo.

-no, solo se puede hacer una vez-dijo ella pero a la ver la cara de confusión que tenían los demás-este don lo que hace es que yo uno mi vida a la de él, es decir, es como si diera parte de mi vida ¿entendéis?-explico de la mejor forma que podía, los demás asintieron despacio.

-¿entonces tu puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Hiashi mirándola asombrado.

-sí, pero no sé si es conveniente, porque esto sería como si estuviéramos casados-dijo ella seria para que entendieran lo que ello suponía.

Los Hyuga se quedaron en silencio pensativo de que hacer, cuando se le ocurrió un plan. Hiashi se quedo serio.

\- con eso el vive seguro ¿no?-pregunto dudoso, ella asintió.

-entonces hazlo-dijo serio, sus hijas le miraron sorprendidas.

-pero si hace eso estas obligando a Neji a casarse con ella-dijo Tsunade para que el entendiera.

-ya lo sé, pero es la única forma de que el viva-dijo el asintiendo conforme con su decisión- que quede claro que si no lo haces no podrás salir de esta villa.

Mel iba a reprochar, pero Hiashi con la mirada la callo.

-entra ahí dentro y salva a mi sobrino-dijo el serio casi ordeno a la chica.

Ella entro a ofendida, Tsunade le miro un poco enfadada ya que no le gustaba el trato que la estaba dando a Mel.

-se tendría que pensar mejor, ella tiene que dar su opinión, Hiashi, vas a unir a estos dos a un matrimonio obligado, ¿lo entiendes?- pregunto ella seria y un poco enfadada.

-sí, pero si es la única forma de salvarle no me importa-dijo el convencido de lo que hacía.

-padre…-Hinata fue interrumpida por su padre que la callo con la mirada y las mando a casa, ellas disgustadas se fueron a casa.

-espero que hagas lo correcto-dijo Tsunade antes de entrar a la habitación para ver cómo iba el proceso.

-estoy haciendo lo correcto-dijo él mientras entraba detrás de ella.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación:

Mel se estaba preparando para empezar con el proceso cuando los otros dos entraron por la puerta.

-¿cuánto tiempo te va a llevar hacer el proceso?-pregunto amablemente Tsunade, ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-un buen rato-dijo ella dejando un cuchillo en la mesa.

-¿para que necesitas un cuchillo?-pregunto preocupada Hiashi.

-el cuchillo es para hacer un sello "mi sello" para poner final al proceso de unión. Cuando las líneas de la vida entren dentro del cuerpo de él se los sello con un símbolo que se hace con un cuchillo de chakra-explico ella mientras desabrochaba la bata de Neji para descubrir su pecho y después se quito los guantes y empezó a hacer sellos muy raros con las manos, estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo los sellos, de ella empezó a salir poco a poco luz que iba cada vez más en aumento de intensidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Mel termino de prepararse y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neji, pero antes de tocarle el pecho con la mano se paro.

-no le toquéis en ningún momento del proceso-dijo ella seria, ellos asintieron y justo después ella le toco, empezó a decir cosas que no se la entendía.

Al cabo de unos segundos del brazo de Mel salieron hilos azules de chakra y se metieron dentro del cuerpo de él y luego mientras eso pasaba ella se desabrocho un poco la parte de arriba y los otros dos pudieron ver que tenía un sellos un poco más abajo del hombro derecho.

Ella cogió el cuchillo y le hizo un sello a Neji en la misma parte que lo tenía ella cuando termino de hacerlo un hilo rojo salió del sello de Mel y se metió en el recién hecho de Neji, el entonces se puso a gritar pero no se movía, Hiashi al oír a su sobrino gritar de esa forma se intento acercar pero Tsunade se lo impido.

Al cabo de unos minutos los gritos de Neji pararon y se poso una calma inquietante dentro de la habitación. Siguió así hasta que el hilo rojo entro por completo dentro de el y entonces a los pocos segundos otro hilo rojo pero esta vez un poco más oscuro salió del sello de Neji y entro en el de Mel, ella no grito pero se notaba que le dolía.

Cuando todo termino Mel se sentó en un sillón que tenia al lado y se quito el sudor de la frente.

-¿ya está?-pregunto Tsunade acercándose a ella, mientras que Hiashi se acercaba a su sobrino.

-si, ahora solo falta que despierte-dijo ella mientras guardaba todo en su mochila.

-¿pero no has hecho el sello después?-pregunto Hiashi confundido.

-eso habrá que esperar a que despierte-dijo Mel levantándose.

-¿hay que curarle la herida?-pregunto Tsunade después de haberse acercado a Neji y verle la herida.

-¿sangra?-pregunto Mel mientras cogía sus cosas.

-no-dijo ella entrañada de que no lo hiciera mientras miraba más de cerca la herida.

-pues entonces no hace falta, si quieres tápale la herida-dijo Mel acercándose para ver.

-aja-dijo Tsunade y acto seguido llamo a una enfermera para que le tapara la herida.

-¿tienes donde dormir?-pregunto Tsunade al ver que se había hecho de noche.

-la verdad es que no-dijo sinceramente mientras las dos salían por la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes ver que estaba todo bien con Neji.

-bien, hay habitaciones disponibles en el hotel oficial, así que, llamare para que te guarden una-dijo mientras se dirigían al despacho de Tsunade.

Cuando llegaron, Tsunade la hizo sentarse y le dio la dirección del hotel después de haber llamado para guardar una habitación.

-sabes que tienes mi apoyo para lo que necesites y me encargare de mandar una carta a tu padre para decirle lo que ha pasado-dijo Tsunade, Mel sonrió agradecida y cuándo escucho lo último se quito un peso de encima.

-gracias-dijo antes de despedirse, estaba ya en la puerta del despacho cuando se acordó de algo.

-mi madre te quería mucho-dijo sin girarse.

-lo sé-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-vendré mañana a verle-dijo antes de salir.

Tsunade se quedo pensativa y un poco triste con el recuerdo de la madre de Mel, Tsunade aunque Mel no supiera quería a la chica como si fuera una hija y por eso sabia el peligro que el padre presentaba.

Suspiro y se puso a escribir la carta que tan pocas ganas tenia de escribir.

* * *

En otra zona más alejada:

El padre de Mel se encontraba en su aldea, mas concretamente en su casa muy cabreado.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?-pregunto furioso mientras que por sexta vez se levantaba de la silla donde estaba levantado.

-sí, señor no está por ningún sitio de la aldea-dijo un hombre un poco asustado.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto cabreado acercándose al hombre.

-no lo sé, señor-dijo el hombre bajando la mirada.

-"esta niñata me está sacando de mis casilla"-pensó furioso, pero sonrió al venirle una idea a la cabeza.

-llama a Rufus y dile que venga-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla sonriendo.

-¿Rufus?, señor ese hombre es despiadado-dijo preocupado el hombre.

-hazlo-le grito ya cabreado.

Cuando el hombre se fue, el padre de Mel se quedo pensativo.

-sí, el será capaz de darle una lección a mi hija que nunca olvidara-dijo para sí mismo, mientras se reía.

* * *

En una zona cercana:

El hombre al que habían mandado a buscar a Rufus iba por la zona más apartada de la aldea acercándose a una casa cerca del bosque.

-Rufus-llamo mientras golpeaba la puerta, no le dio tiempo a golpear por tercera ver la puerta ya que esta se abrió violentamente.

-¿quién osa molestarme?-pregunto el hombre que abrió la puerta furioso.

-el….el je….fe quiere verte-dijo el asustado mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

El tal Rufus al saber que era llamado sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

En Konoha:

Mel se dirigió hacia el hotel, había comprado algo de comer por el camino ya que era muy tarde para que estuviera la cocina del hotel abierta.

Llego agotada a la puerta, no había dormido nada durante días y ahora su cuerpo se estaba quejando, llego a la recepción donde le dieron la llave y el número de habitación.

Cuando llego a la habitación comió rapidísimo y se desvistió y tiro a la cama en un suspiro.

* * *

En la residencia de los Hyuga:

Hiashi acababa de entrar por la puerta cuando fue abordado por sus hijas.

-venid al salón y os lo cuento-dijo el cansado.

Las chicas asintieron y le siguieron hacia el salón, donde se sentaron y después de pedir a uno de los sirvientes un té, Hiashi les contó a sus hijas todo lo que había pasado. Cuando termino sus hijas se quedaron pensativas.

-¿crees que haces lo correcto?-pregunto Hinata después de unos minutos mientras le traían el té a su padre.

-yo, creo que sí, hija es la única forma que conozco-dijo el después de beber casi todo el té.

-¿se lo dirás al consejo?-pregunto Hanabi preocupada de lo que el consejo pudiera decir.

-cuando Neji se despierte, lo haré-dijo el terminándose el té y levantándose- lo siento, hijas pero estoy cansado, mañana me podréis preguntar todo lo que queráis-dijo el mirándolas.

-claro padre-dijo Hinata, mientras Hanabi asentía.

Cuando su padre se fue las dos hermanas se quedaron hablando de la decisión que había tomado su padre.

* * *

En el Hospital:

Neji esta tumbado en su cama cuándo empezó a mover una mano con intención de despertarse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Antes del amanecer llamaron a Tsunade para que fuera urgentemente al hospital. Cuando llego corriendo al hospital y vio que también habían llamado a los Hyuga y a Mel se asusto un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hiashi a Tsunade cuando ella se acerco.

-no lo sé, todavía no sé nada-dijo ella preocupada esperando junto con ellos para ver si le decían algo, miro a Mel- ¿tú sabes algo?

-yo estoy como vosotros, no tendría que haberse puesto peor con lo que le hice, solo se debería haber despertado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron esperando un par de minutos, cuando apareció una enfermera que se acerco a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

-es mejor que lo veáis-contesto ella para luego guiarlos hacia la habitación.

Fueron hacia la habitación y cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta, todos salvo la enfermera se quedaron sorprendidos, Neji se encontraba de pie, con la parte de arriba del cuerpo descubierto y la de abajo con el pantalón, iba descalzo y tenía a modo de arma la barra donde se colgaban los tubos, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse activo el bakugan mientras la miraba.

-¿Quién sois? ¿Que queréis de mi?-pregunto serio con su voz raspada típica de él, los demás tardaron en reaccionar ya que les impactó verle despierto y más de pie.

Cuando salieron de su impacto miraron a Mel extrañados, Hinata mientras intento acercarse a su primo, pero Neji no la dejo.

-no te acerques-dijo mientras ponía su arma en posición de ataque.

Hiashi obligo a su hija a volver junto a él, mientras Tsunade pedía una explicación a Mel con la mirada.

-tiene confusión, por eso esta así, dejadme con él, lo arreglare-dijo mientras los demás asentían, ella entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Neji estaba situado al lado de las ventanas, despacio se acerco a él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Neji furioso de que nadie le respondiera, mientras intentaba alejarse de ella.

-soy Fire Mel, te salve la vida-dijo ella volviendo a intentar acercarse a él.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto confundido bajando el arma.

Mel aprovecho ese momento para acercarse completamente a él.

-estas confundido, pero si sueltas eso, te lo explicare todo-dijo ella despacio.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Neji se encontraba agarrando a Mel por el cuello casi asfixiándola y empotrándola en la pared.

-¿y crees que voy a ser tan idiota de creerte?-pregunto el careado mientras apretaba el agarre de la garganta.

-este…no….eres…tu-dijo la chica casi sin aire.

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto sin soltarla, ella viendo que se estaba quedando sin aire, se quito los guantes como pudo y con las dos manos le toco la cabeza, al instante el la soltó gritando.

Neji notaba un dolor muy grande en la cabeza, aparte de que todo su alrededor se movía.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-pregunto asustado mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza.

-te he abierto tus recuerdos-dijo ella después de unos minutos agobiantes para poder conseguir aire.

Neji empezó a recordar todo: su familia, su vida, sus amigos y su muerte. Cuando el torbellino de recuerdos paso, el se sentó en la camilla.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-pregunto confundido.

Mel al verle calmado, se acerco y se sentó a su lado, se puso a explicarle todo lo que había pasado tras su muerte, ahorrándole claro el hecho de que los iban a obligar a casarse.

-¿tú me salvaste?-pregunto el todavía confundido, ella asintió.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el extrañado, ya que el supiera no se podía revivir a los muertos, ella despacio le explico brevemente su don.

\- y ¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto el mirándola.

-por qué, tú no estabas destinado a morir en la batalla-dijo ella sonriéndole.

El asintió y cuando volvió a mirarla le vio el cuello rojo.

-¿te duele?-pregunto el sintiéndose culpable mientras la tocaba el cuello.

-no- mintió ya que no quería que se sintiera mal.

-se que mientes ¿sabes?-dijo el serio mientras la seguía tocando el cuello-lo siento.

-no pasa nada-dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano, en ese instante los dos sintieron con si una corriente eléctrica les pasara por todo el cuerpo.

-voy a hacer pasar a los demás-dijo ella nerviosa, levantándose, el se quedo en silencio mientras ella abría la puerta y su familia junto con Tsunade entraba en la habitación.

Los Hyuga junto a Tsunade le estuvieron explicando todo a Neji. Conforme le iban explicando el asentía entendiendo las cosas.

-siento no haber encontrado otra solución-dijo Hiashi sintiéndose culpable de obligar a su sobrino a casarse con una chica que no conocía.

-bueno, por lo menos a algo positivo y es que me ha salvado la vida-dijo él mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica y se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

-¿Cuándo podre irme?-pregunto a Tsunade quien sonrió.

-te aremos unas pruebas y si todo sale bien, esta tarde te daremos el alta-dijo ella sonriendo para después irse a llamar a una enfermera.

Hiashi se fue a la mansión para tener una reunión con el consejo.

Poco después, Tsunade saco a Hinata y a Hanabi de la habitación mientras hacían las pruebas a Neji, así que, decidieron ir a buscar a sus amigos para darles la noticia.

* * *

Por las calles de Konoha se separaron las hermanas para abarcar más terreno para buscar a sus amigos.

Hinata a los pocos minutos se encontró con los de Suna que estaban junto a Tenten y Shikamaru, estaban hablando en uno de los restaurantes cercanos al hospital, Hinata se acerco a ellos corriendo.

-hola Hinata-saludo Tenten sonriéndola mientras que con una mano cogía una de las de Kankuro.

-hola chicos-saludo ella sonriendo, estaba tan contenta que no podía ocultarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Temari al verla sonriendo, mientras que con una mano le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Shikamaru que estaba dormido.

-ehhh… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundido Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

-es Neji…. Se ha despertado-dijo ella rápidamente por la emoción.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos, Hinata asintió y le explico que había pasado, los otros quedaron para ir a verle por la tarde a la mansión.

Se levantaron y juntos se fueron hablando, al poquito se encontraron con Hanabi que venía junto con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru.

-hola chicos-saludo Hinata cuando se acerco a ellos con su grupo.

-hola chicos, ya me he enterado de la buena noticia-dijo Kiba riéndose mientras se acercaba a ellos subido en su perro.

-hola chi…..-fue interrumpido Shino por sus compañero que cogió a Hanabi por los hombros cosa que molesto un poco a Shino pero que lo oculto.

-tu hermana y yo hemos pensado en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida-dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-sí, parece buena idea ¿Verdad hermana?-dijo Hanabi mirando de reojo a Shino, cuando este la miro ella se sonrojo.

-sí, claro-dijo Hinata sonriendo, haciendo que su hermana la mirara, se pusieron a hablar de cómo la iban a organizar, al final decidieron separarse para buscar a los demás y después pensar en cómo organizarla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Después de hablar largo tiempo con su padre para que aceptara lo de la fiesta y de que el aceptara, las dos hermanas llamaron a sus amigos para empezar a preparar la fiesta.

-Shino y Hanabi ir a por las decoraciones-dijo Hinata mientras repasaba la lista mental. Estos asintieron un poco nerviosos cosa que solo se le noto a Hanabi.

-Sai y Ino los ayudareis a decorar-dijo ella mirándoles, Ino sonrió encantada.

-Kiba, quiero que preguntes a tu hermana si sabe sobre alguien que tengas un halcón y lo quiera vender, quiero regalarle uno a Neji ya que a él le encantan-dijo ella mirándolo, el chico asintió.

-haber que mas…ahh si, Sakura, Naruto y Lee vosotros comprar comida, mi padre nos ha dado dinero así que tranquilos, Tente ve con Kankuro a buscar la película favorita de Neji y Sasuke tu ve con Shikamaru y Temari a por las cosas de esta lista-termino de decir.

-¿ya está todo?-pregunto Hanabi a su hermana.

-sí, creo que sí, yo voy hablar con el servicio para que nos ayuden, cuando vengáis os ayudo-dijo Hinata mirándolos a todos, los demás asintieron.

-podríamos invitar a Mel, después de todo lo que a echo por Neji y después de lo del matrimonio, es lo menos que podemos hacer-dijo Hanabi a su hermana, esta asintió ya que pensaba lo mismo.

-¿matrimonio?-preguntaron todos asombrados.

-ahh, si, es verdad, se me olvido deciros eso-dijo Hinata inocente mirando a todos.

Entre ella y su hermana les explicaron a los demás sobre el matrimonio entre Neji y Mel, los demás asombrados escucharon atentamente sin perderse ni una palabra.

-¿de verdad?-preguntaron asombrados, las chicas asintieron.

-bueno, puede que Neji saque beneficios de ese matrimonio-dijo Shikamaru, todos lo miraron sorprendidos- no me miréis así, Neji iba a ser obligado a casarse igualmente, que mejor que hacerlo con la chica que te ha salvado la vida-dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose los hombros.

-yo también pienso lo mismo que Shikamaru, ella le vendrá bien a Neji-dijo Shino rápidamente para que nadie le interrumpiera.

Los demás asintieron convencidos.

-bueno es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ya que al final se nos va hacer tarde-dijo Hinata mirando el reloj.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron para ir a comprar lo que necesitaban. Hinata fue a hablar con el servicio para que fueran preparando las cosas y aparte hicieran el plato favorito de Neji. Después al ver que todavía no habían llegado sus amigos de las comprar, se fue a buscar a Mel.

* * *

En el Hospital:

Neji se estaba cansando de tantas pruebas, desde que se había despertado no habían parado de hacerle pruebas, ahora estaba en un pequeño descanso, miro suspirando hacia la ventana queriendo estar allí fuera y no encerrado como estaba ahora. Le empezó a picar el pecho más concretamente donde lo tenía tapado con una gasa, se quitó la gasa y vio la herida que tenia debajo, estaba casi cerrada y mirándola más detenidamente vio que la herida hacia una especie de dibujo.

-" _es un sello_ "-pensó el al ver el dibujo.

* * *

Por las calles de Konoha:

Hinata llegaba al hotel donde se encontraba Mel, cuando entro en el hotel pregunto por Mel y se dirigió hacia su habitación, Cuando llego llamo a la puerta un poco nerviosa.

-hola-saludo Mel sorprendida de que al abrir la puerta se encontrara a Hinata.

-ehhh, hola-saludo Hinata, Mel se aparto para dejarla entrar en la habitación.

-gracias-dijo Hinata mientras entraba.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada Mel después de cerrar la puerta.

-no, es solo….que vamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Neji y queríamos que estuvieras en ella-dijo nerviosa mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿el quiere que este allí?-pregunto extrañada mientras se apoyaba en la pared de enfrente de Hinata.

-el no lo sabe, es una fiesta sorpresa-dijo ella inocentemente.

-es mejor que no vaya, no creo que él quiera que esté allí-dijo Mel mirándola seria.

-a él le gustara que este allí, por favor-dijo Hinata mientras la miraba suplicante. A Mel ver esa cara le dio un poco de cosa, así que asintió.

-bueno, iré, pero si siento que el esta incomodo con mi presencia me iré-dijo Mel seria.

-ok, gracias, ya verás como a él le va a encantar-dijo Hinata sonriendo contenta.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que Hinata consiguió convencer a Mel de que fuera con ella a la mansión para que ayudara con los preparativos y así conocía a los demás, le costó bastante convencerla ya que Mel pensaba que allí iba a incomodar a los demás.

Llego la hora en la que Neji salía del hospital, Hinata y Hanabi iban a buscarle ya que tenían que llevarle ropa, ya que lo único que tenia de ropa el chico era la bata del hospital.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Neji, Neji casi pega un grito de alegría al verlas entrar ya que eso significaba que volvía a casa. Le dieron la ropa y se cambio rapidísimo ya que tenía muchas ganas de salir del hospital. Cuando ya andaban por las calles en dirección a la mansión, Neji noto que no se habían encontrado con ninguno de sus amigos y eso le extraño, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en ir al hospital?-pregunto Neji extrañad mirando a sus primas.

-ehhh…..teníamos que hacer cosas-dijo Hanabi sonriendo inocentemente.

-ahh,….vale-dijo el sospechando pero sin mostrarlo ya que había notado que sus dos primas están un poco nerviosas.

Siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a la mansión, desde fuera se veía todo oscuro y silencioso, cosa que hizo sospechar mas a Neji ya que no era tan tarde como para que todo la gente estuviera durmiendo. Las chicas cuando pasaron a la casa hicieron pasar primero a Neji al salón, cuando este entro y encendió las luces, se llevo una sorpresa cuando se encontró con todos sus amigos junto con , Tsunade, Kakashi , Gai, Hiashi y Mel , estos dos últimos sorprendió mucho a Neji.

-bienvenido-gritaron todos sonriendo y fueron a saludarle, Mel se quedo la ultima ya que ella allí no era nadie, cuando le llego el turno de saludarle se puso nerviosa.

-hola, bienvenido-dijo Mel dándole dos besos, cosa que puso nerviosos a ambos.

-gracias-dijo él mientras notaba que los demás se los quedaban mirando, ellos se quedaron en silencio incómodos por las miradas.

-bueno que empiece la fiesta-grito Gai abrazando a Lee por los hombre, todos asintieron y los jóvenes pusieron la música.

Neji estuvo de aquí para allá, ya que todo el mundo quería hablar con él, estuvieron un buen rato hablando, hasta que se sentaron para comer, Neji al ver la comida se sorprendió ya que era su comida favorita cosa que casi nunca se hacía. Cuando terminaron de comer y después de hablar un rato los mayores se fueron y los chico pudieron la película favorita de Neji.

Cuando termino, volvieron a poner la música y Neji un poco agobiado con tanto jaleo se fue disimuladamente al jardín, donde se encontró cuando llego a Mel que había salido a tomar aire ya que se encontraba fuera de lugar en ese sitio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

-hola-dijo Neji acercándose a ella, ella se giro y le miro.

-hola-dijo ella sonriéndole y volvió a girarse para mirar el paisaje.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el jardín que tenían enfrente.

-gracias por salvarme y siento mucho no poder hacer nada para impedir la boda-dijo el sin mirarla.

-lo sé, no te preocupes-dijo ella mirándolo, el se giro para mirarla.

-podemos intentar ser un buen matrimonio-dijo él mientras la miraba serio-¿qué dices lo intentamos?-pregunto él mientras le daba la mano para que ella se la estrechara.

Ella se quedo mirándole indecisa.

-sabes que tu unión a mí, te causara problemas ¿no?-pregunto ella mirándole seria, el asintió.

-lo sé, ya me lo han explicado-dijo el mirándola, ella le miro extrañada, el al ver la cara de la chica explico- mientras me hacían pruebas, Tsunade me lo explico.

-ahh, vale-dijo ella asintiendo.

-¿entonces qué dices?-volvió a preguntar mirándola, ella le miro dudosa, pero al final accedió y le estrecho la mano.

-bien ¿no tendrías que volver a la fiesta?-pregunto ella extrañada de que estuviera allí fuera.

-sí, pero me estaba agobiando allí dentro-dijo él mientras volvía a mirar el jardín.

Mel se le quedo mirando y fue a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida ya que apareció Hinata.

-hola chicos-saludo Hinata acercándose a ellos-nii-san, te estaba buscando para darte un regalo-termino de decir.

Neji se quedo extrañado pero asintió y los tres se dirigieron hacia el salón donde estaban todos esperando a Neji. Neji cuando entro y miro a todos sus amigos noto que faltaba Kiba cosa que le extrañó ya que Akamaru se encontraba allí y esos dos nunca se separaban.

-¿dónde está Kiba?-pregunto extrañado a Hinata, esta solo sonrió, pero se mantuvo callada.

-estoy aquí, no hace falta que llores por que no esté-dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras aparecía por la puerta del salón, llevando consigo un Halcón en el brazo, viéndolo mejor era más bien una cría ya que era muy pequeña.

-¿qué haces con eso?-pregunto el mirando medio extrañado y asombrado al Halcón.

-es tuyo, es tu regalo de bienvenida-dijo Hinata contenta mientras Kiba se acercaba a Neji.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el maravillado mientras Kiba le pasaba el Halcón a su brazo, cuando lo tuvo en su brazo con la otra mano le acarició el plumaje.

-sí, ¿te gusta?-pregunto Hinata con un poco de miedo a que su primo le rechazara el regalo.

-claro que si, nee-san-dijo el sonriendo mientras la miraba- gracias chicos-dijo el mirando a todos.

-bueno y como lo vas a llamar-dijo Kankuro sonriendo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Tenten.

Neji se quedo mirando al animal pensativo un par de segundos.

-libertad-dijo mirándole, los demás sonrieron al escucharlo.

Siguieron la fiesta hasta bien entrada la noche. Poco más de las dos de la mañana se empezaron a despedir dando por acabado la fiesta.

-adiós, por cierto, mañana vendré a terminar de cerrar el sello-dijo Mel cuando le toco a ella despedirse.

-ok, gracias y ven cuando quieras-dijo él con su típica voz raspada.

Los que quedaban aun en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso, ya que Neji nunca o muy pocas veces invitaba a nadie para ir a su casa.

Ellos sintieron la mirada de los demás encima de ellos y se pusieron nerviosos aparte de incómodos, Mel a los pocos segundos se despidió de la gente que quedaba y se fue.

Kiba que era uno de los pocos que quedaban en la casa, se acerco a Neji mientras le miraba pícaramente.

-parece que te llevas bien con ella-dijo Kiba cuando estuvo al lado de el, mientras seguía con su mirada de picardía puesta.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto el confundido mirando al chico.

-no, de nada-dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Los pocos que quedaban en la casa y que no vivieran allí se fueron a sus respectivas casas, en cuanto apareció Hiashi con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando los Hyuga se quedaron solo, Hiashi se despidió y se fue adormir, cosa que seguidamente hizo su hija pequeña. En el salón se quedaron solos Neji y Hinata, ella se giro para irse pero su primo la paro.

-espera, quería darte las gracias por Libertad, se que fue idea tuya, solo tú sabes que me gustan los Halcones-dijo él cuando ella se giro para mirarle.

-no hace falta…-dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras le miraba pero fue interrumpida por su primo.

-sí, hace falta, aparte también quería pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho durante todos estos años-dijo Neji acariciando la mejilla de su prima.

-lo sé Neji-dijo ella sonriendo, miro el reloj y vio que era muy tarde, además de que estaba muy cansada-es mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijo ella, el asintió, acompaño a Hinata hasta su habitación y luego se fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación, entro, se desvistió y suspirando se tumbo en la cama, se quedo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrió hasta que muy lentamente se quedo dormido.

* * *

En una zona más alejada:

El padre de Mel se encontraba en su despacho, esperando sentado en una silla, se estaba impacientando de tanto esperar ya que a la persona que estaba esperando se estaba retrasando mucho, cuando iba a levantarse de la silla ya arto de esperar llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante-dijo el hombre cabreado, la puerta se abrió y entro en la habitación.

-¿querías verme?-pregunto el hombre que se hacía llamar "Rufus".

-sí, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir, te esperaba hace ya mucho tiempo?-pregunto el hombre con voz fría, el otro hombre sonrió.

-tenia cosas que hacer-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

-bueno, no me importa, tengo una misión para ti-dijo el sonriendo, el hombre se sentó enfrente de el intrigado por la misión que le iba a mandar.

-¿y qué es?-pregunto mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-¿te acuerdas de mi hija?-pregunto él, Rufus asintió mientras sonreía.

-como no acordarme era una exquisitez-dijo él mientras ponía una cara lasciva.

-quiero que la hagas sufrir como solo tú sabes hacerlo, quiero que se arrepienta de no haberme obedecido-dijo sonriendo con maldad y el otro asintió contento.

-¿me dejaras hacerlo?-pregunto esperanzado.

-sí, para todo lo que quieras hacerle tienes mi permiso-dijo el mirándole.

-bien ¿dónde está?-pregunto mientras se preparaba una copa de vino.

-en Konoha-dijo serio el padre de Mel, el otro soltó una carcajada contento.

-hace mucho que no voy a esa aldea-dijo después de beberse la copa de vino de un sorbo-tendré que recordarles que todavía estoy vivo-dijo eso y se fue sin más.

-bien-dijo el padre sonriendo cuando se quedo solo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la mañana Hyuga todo estaba silencioso, solo se oía a los sirvientes haciendo su trabajo. En la habitación de Neji todo estaba silencioso, el todavía se encontraba tumbado en la cama durmiendo.

La brisa entro por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Neji y llego a la cama donde se encontraba Neji tumbado bocabajo con la sabana hasta la cintura.

-umm-se quejo Neji despertándose por culpa de un rayo de sol que le dio directo a los ojos. Miro el reloj para ver qué hora era y se asusto al ver que era tan tarde.

-mierda, son las 11:35, es muy tarde-dijo levantándose rápidamente, se metió en el baño, se ducho y vistió rápidamente, salió de la habitación no sin antes recogerse el pelo con su típica coleta.

En su camino hacia la cocina no se encontró con nadie de su familia, cosa que le extraño, por lo menos de su tío, ya que a este nada le impedía levantarse muy temprano. Llego a la cocina donde la cocinera le preparo el desayuno.

* * *

En otra zona de Konoha:

Mel estaba en su habitación preparándose para bajar a desayunar. Bajo al restaurante del hotel, pero al ver que había mucha gente sentada desayunando y aun más gente esperando para hacerlo decidió desayunar fuera.

Caminando por las calles se encontró con Tsunade que muy animada la invito a desayunar, cosa que Mel intento rechazar ya que quería pasar un tiempo para ella, pero la mujer la ignoro y la insistió en invitarla a desayunar, Mel al final acepto un poco obligada.

Las mujeres entraron en un restaurante y después de pedir lo que querían y de que se lo sirviesen se sentaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta ayer?- pregunto Tsunade mirando a la chica como si fuera hija suya.

-bien, la verdad es que fue divertida-dijo la chica sonriendo, Tsunade sonrió en silencio ya que en ese momento vio aparecer a Kakashi que al verlas se acerco a ellas.

-¿qué tal señoritas?-pregunto cuando estuvo en la junto a la mesa de ellas.

-pues como ves, mejor que nunca-dijo Tsunade sonriendo mientras terminaban de desayunar. Después de pagar los tres se fueron juntos en dirección al hospital.

-estaba pensando en que formaras parte de nuestros ninjas médicos ¿te interesa?-pregunto esperanzada la mujer mirándola, Kakashi sonrió al oír la proposición.

-no creo que a los otros ninjas médicos les guste tenerme de compañera-dijo ella seria, recordando que era eso lo que le pasaba en su aldea.

-tonterías, les encantaras, ya lo veras-dijo ella sonriendo, pero Mel todavía estaba reticente a aceptar, pasaron unos cuantos minutos donde Tsunade junto con Kakashi estuvieron intentando convencer a Mel, cosa que al final convencieron.

-vale, ¿cuándo empezaría?-pregunto sonriendo, la mujer sonrió contenta ya que la había ganado.

-pues, si podrías empezar hoy por la tarde, la verdad es que te lo agradecería-dijo la mujer cuando se pararon en frente del hospital.

-bien, pues entonces voy ahora a casa de los Hyuga para cerrar el sello a Neji-dijo ella pensativa.

-vale, pues después ven al hospital para firmar el contrato-dijo la mujer despidiéndose con la mano, para meterse en el hospital junto con un confuso Kakashi.

* * *

En otra aldea:

En una cueva había una mujer cocinando algo en una olla en el fuego, mientras pasaba eso un hombre con semblante serio entro en la cueva acercándose a la mujer.

-hay que seguir avanzando-dijo el hombre sentándose en el suelo al lado de la mujer.

-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto ella extrañada mientras dejaba de remover el estofado que estaba haciendo.

\- la han empezado a buscar y por lo que se ve la han encontrado y se dirigen hacia donde esta-dijo el hombre guardado sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿ya han empezado?-pregunto sorprendida la mujer sirviendo la comida en dos cuencos.- ¿no han empezado demasiado pronto?

-sí y hay que avisarla cuanto antes-dijo el hombre empezando a comer-¿sabes donde esta?

-sí, está en Konoha-dijo la mujer sacando una carta- según mi amiga, ella está allí.

-bien, después de comer nos vamos, hay que adelantarnos a ellos-dijo el hombre mientras los dos se ponían a comer en silencio.

* * *

En otra zona:

El hombre que se hacía llamar "Rufus" se encaminaba hacia la entrada de su aldea con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

-ya estoy de vuelta-dijo el sonriendo mientras salía de su aldea en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

En Konoha:

Mel se dirigió hacia la mansión de los Hyuga, cuando llego llamo a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran. Estuvo esperando unos pocos minutos hasta que un hombre serio le abrió la puerta.

-¿qué quiere?-pregunto el hombre serio cuando abrió la puerta.

-ehhh…..Soy Fire Mel, vengo a…..-empezó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre que al oír su nombre se le cambio el semblante y le sonrió.

-viene a ver al joven Neji, claro, pase pase-dijo el abriéndole más la puerta para que pasara.

-ehhh, gracias-dijo ella mientras entraba por la puerta.

El hombre la guió hacia la puerta de una especie de sala/ oficina y le pido que esperara.

-espere, aquí-dijo el hombre alejándose y dejándola allí sola, espero un par de minutos, y vio aparecer a Neji junto con el hombre, antes de llegar el hombre se despidió de Neji y se marcho.

-Hola-saludo Neji mirándola cuando estuvo cerca.

-hola-saludo ella sonriéndole mientras veía aparecer a una sirvienta por detrás de Neji.

-¿quieren algo de tomar?-pregunto respetuosamente la sirvienta.

-si dos vasos de té caliente, por favor-pidió Neji mirando a Mel que le agradeció con la mirada.

-¿vienes por lo del sello?-pregunto él mientras permanecían allí de pie.

-sí, lo que pasa es que necesito que el sitio este bien ventilado y con mucha luz-dijo ella un poco tímida mientras miraba la sala donde estaban y viendo que no le servía.

-entonces es mejor que vayamos al jardín-dijo él mientras la guiaba hacia allí, cuando pasaron por la cocina Neji pidió que les llevaran el Té al jardín, después de eso la llevo al jardín donde se sentaron en el borde.

Mel un poco nerviosa le pidió que se quitara la camiseta, el con un asentimiento de cabeza lo hizo, cuando se quito la camiseta la chica se quito sus característicos guantes y le puso las manos en el sello, fue acumulando chakra en las manos y la dirigió hacia el sello, después de unos segundos ella quito una mano y la dirigió hacia el sol, el la miro extrañado pero de repente empezó a sentir un calor por todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo en el sello, a los pocos minutos ella termino y quito las manos pero él se lo impidió cogiéndoselas para que no las apartara, se quedaron mirándose muy cerca los dos como hipnotizados.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Inconscientemente los dos se iban acercando, sus labios casi se estaban rozando, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse oyeron el ruido de algo caer al suelo y romperse en miles de pedazos. Se apartaron rápidamente y se giraron para ver que era el ruido, vieron que era una sirvienta que se le había caído una de las tazas de té.

-lo siento-dijo la mujer avergonzada, Mel y Neji al ver cómo le temblaban las manos a la mujer, se acercaron a ayudarla, Neji la conocía desde que era pequeño ya que se trataba de Brig una mujer de uno 65 años que cuido de él cuando era pequeño.

-ohh, no por favor, no podéis ayudarme-dijo la mujer que al temblarle tanto las manos cuando fue a coger los restos de rotos de la taza se corto, Neji al ver eso la cogió de la mano e hizo que se levantara.

-ten cuidado-dijo mirando la mano de la mujer que paraba de sangrarle. Mel se acerco y con cuidado curo la herida.

-gracias-dijo la mujer agradecida, no siguió diciendo nada ya que desde lejos vio que uno de los ancianos del consejo se acercaba hacia ellos, por lo tanto se fue para evitar problemas.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo por donde se había ido la mujer extrañados, ya que ellos no sabían el por qué se había ido. El hombre se acerco por detrás de ellos sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

-que desperdicio-soltó el anciano mientras veía desaparecer a la mujer, los chicos al oírle se giraron.

-¿de qué habla?-pregunto Neji serio cuando vio al hombre, este le miro con desprecio y con tanto odio que hizo retroceder a Mel cosa que cuando lo sintió Neji se lo impido cogiéndola de la mano.

-nada que te incumba, joven-dijo el hombre serio, miro a Mel- linda frentecita, perfecta para el sello de los Hyuga-dijo sonriendo.

-ni se te oc…..-Neji no termino la frase ya que Mel lo callo con la mirada.

-menudo blandengue-dijo el hombre riéndose, para después seguir su camino empujando a Mel en el proceso, la chica no cayó al suelo gracias a que Neji la agarro y la pego a él.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado mirándola, ella asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante apareció Hiashi con cara de preocupación, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos se paro y los miro extrañados.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto al ver que su sobrino tenia a Mel cogida pegándola a él.

-ehhh, no nada-dijo rápidamente Neji mientras los dos muy avergonzados se separaban.

-umm, de acuerdo-dijo mirándolos serio, cosa que preocupo a Neji.

-¿pasa algo, tío?-pregunto al ver el semblante de su tío.

-la verdad, es que si-dijo serio, suspiro-tengo que hablar con vosotros dos-dijo empezando andar, ellos se miraron preocupados pero le siguieron.

* * *

En otra zona más alejada:

Dos personas avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia Konoha, solo paraban para tomar algo y descansar unos minutos, a los pocos minutos decidieron descansar.

-¿tu crees que estará bien?-pregunto preocupada la mujer cuando pararon.

-sí, ellos la protegerán-dijo el hombre cogiéndole las manos a la mujer para calmarla.

-tienes razón-dijo la mujer mientras cogían sus cosas y volvían a emprender su viaje.

-¿cuando crees que llegaremos?-pregunto la mujer mirando hacia la lejanía.

-si seguimos a este ritmo, mañana por la mañana estaremos en la entrada, solo nos tocara buscar donde esta ella-dijo el hombre mientras seguían avanzando.

* * *

En Konoha:

Más concretamente en la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi había reunido a sus dos hijas, junto a Neji y Mel para contarle la noticia que tenia.

-¿qué ocurre padre?-pregunto Hinata preocupada, su padre suspiro, mientras pensaba por dónde empezar.

-he discutido con el consejo-dijo él mientras meditaba las cosas.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Neji extrañado, mientras Mel se ponía nerviosa ya que si ella estaba en esa reunión era por qué seguro que era ella la culpable de esa discusión.

-quieren adelantar la boda-dijo y los cuatro le miraron sorprendidos, volvió a suspirar-quieren que la boda se celebre mañana.

-¿qué?-grito Neji sorprendido, Mel no dijo nada, ya que se había quedado paralizada con la noticia- pero si acabo de despertar…..

-lo sé, pero es lo que ellos quieren, a ellos no les interesa si acabas de volver de la muerte o otra cosa, lo único que le interesa es saber quién va a ser el líder de la segunda rama. Pero hay mas, dicen que no solo hace falta que te cases para poder ser líder de la segunda rama sino que tienes que tener un hijo antes de terminar tu primer año de casado-dijo interrumpiendo a su sobrino, el chico se quedo paralizado.

Estuvieron un rato meditándolo, pero los chicos seguían viendo a Hiashi raro.

-¿pasa algo más?-pregunto seria Hanabi.

Su padre asintió y decidió soltarlo de golpe.

-después de que te cases quieren sellar a Mel, para mantenerla controlada y cuando nazcan tus hijos también los quieren sellar-soltó de golpe esperando la reacción de Neji.

-¿qué?, no lo consentiré-dijo enloquecido mientras intentaba levantarse, pero su tío lo paro.

-lo sé, pienso igual que tu pero no hay otra salida y eso es mejor que el que te destierren del clan-dijo Hiashi mirando a Neji que se sentía impotente. Mel que estaba al lado de Neji le cogió de la mano, el al sentirlo se giro para mirarla.

-se aceptara lo que dicen-dijo ella seria mirándole.

-pero….

-Neji no te conviene tener problemas con el clan, ya solucionaremos las cosas cuando vengan-dijo ella mientras le apretaba la mano.

Siguieron hablando hasta que al fin consiguieron convencer a Neji, aunque no del todo, por que aun tenía sus dudas que el mismo iba a resolver. Cuando se iban a ir dijo algo o más bien pregunto algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿y a mí, me van a sellar?-pregunto extrañado de que no lo hubiera dicho su tío- perdí el sello al morir, ¿me lo van a volver a poner?-siguió preguntando a su tío que también se quedo extrañado como el resto.

-no, tan solo dijeron que sellarían a Mel-dijo mientras todos seguían extrañados.

Al poco rato Mel se despido y se fue rumbo a su hotel ya que al ver la hora decidió comer primero y luego ir al hospital. De lo que no se dio cuenta ella, era que estaba siendo observada por alguien que la seguía desde que había salido de la mansión de los Hyuga.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Mel después de comer se dirigió hacia el hospital para hablar con Tsunade, llego al hospital y pregunto por Tsunade.

-está en su despacho-dijo la enfermera que estaba en la recepción mientras le indicaba donde por donde era.

-gracias-dijo y se fue rumbo hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

Cuando llego al despacho llamo a la puerta y espero hasta que Tsunade le dijo que pasara.

-ohh, Mel te estaba esperando-dijo Tsunade mientras veía a Mel que se sentaba en la silla de enfrente suya.

-siento venir tan tarde-dijo la chica en cuanto se sentó.

-no te preocupes, bueno empecemos a rellenar el papeleo-dijo buscando en un cajón los papeles.

Los dejo en la mesa enfrente de Mel mientras le daba un bolígrafo a la chica para que fuera rellenando los papeles.

-bien, este es el contrato, trabajarías por ahora en el sector de pediatría solo por las mañanas y ya después de unos meses cuando pase todo lo de la boda y todo eso pongamos como un año aproximadamente se te cambiara a la zona de adulto en la que podrás trabajar mañanas y tardes según se necesite, también y esto es una opción, podrás estar en los dos sectores trabajando en el de pediatría y el de adulto pero eso ya se decidirá en su tiempo-explico Tsunade mientras sonreía, Mel la miro y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-ok, ¿eso es todo?-pregunto mirando el contrato.

-sí, yo creo que si ¿empezaras ahora?-pregunto cuando la chica termino de firmar el contrato.

-sí, claro-dijo Mel sonriendo mientras le entregaba los papeles.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Tsunade la llevo a la que sería su consulta para que se cambiara.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha** :

Hiashi se acababa de ir para hablar con el Hokage. Neji estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, aun no se creía que se fuera a casar.

Fue hacia un mueble y abrió uno de los cajones, de donde saco una cajita pequeña, al abrir la caja vio el anillo que había dentro, era el anillo que su padre le había dado a su madre cuando se casaron siendo jóvenes, hacía dos años que su tío se lo había dado para que tuviera un recuerdo de sus padres.

Estaba mirando el anillo cuando oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta, a los pocos segundo se asomo su prima Hinata.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Hinata mientras abría totalmente la puerta.

-hola, si claro-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, a la vez que su prima entraba en la habitación.

-¿qué tal estas?-pregunto Hinata cuando se acerco a él para sentarse a su lado.

-bien, supongo-dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros.

-siento que esté pasando por todo esto-dijo Hinata triste mientras agachaba la mirada.

Neji se giro hacia su prima y la miro. Se quedaron un buen rato sin decirse nada, hasta que Neji hizo algo que hacía mucho que no hacía.

-no lo sientas, es lo mejor que se puede hacer y lo entiendo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a hacer muestras de cariño pero lo intentare, al igual que intentare ser un buen marido-dijo él para después levantar por la barbilla la cabeza de Hinata y abrazarla.

Se quedaron casi un buen rato hablando, hasta que Hinata miro la hora.

-ohh, no me acordaba he quedado con los chicos para dar una vuelta ¿vienes?-dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba.

-bueno así a lo mejor me despejo-dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Los dos primos juntos se fueron hacia donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

* * *

 **Cerca de Konoha** :

La pareja de ninjas se acercaba rápidamente a Konoha.

-ya estamos cerca-dijo el hombre antes de que los dos aumentaran la velocidad.

* * *

 **En Konoha** :

Ya era muy tarde cuando Mel termino su jornada, al ser el primer día acabo agotada, ahora se dirigía hacia la oficina de

Tsunade ya que la habían dicho que la buscaba, cuando entro vio que Tsunade la miraba sonriendo.

-ohh, Mel te estaba esperando-dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella.

-¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto preocupada ya que le extrañaba el estado de la mujer.

-nada malo, te lo aseguro, es que me he tomado la libertad de comprarte el vestido de novia ya que tu boda es mañana y sabia que no lo habías comprado-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras cogía una caja de una esquina de la habitación y lo ponía encima de la mesa, le indico con la mano que se acercara, cuando se acerco a la mujer, ella empezó a abrir la caja y saco de dentro el vestido.

-ohh, es precioso-dijo Tsunade mirando el vestido que no tenía nada que ver con el que había visto este era más hermoso, abrió la bolsa transparente y saco el vestido para que Mel lo pudiera ver, la chica se quedo embobada mirando el vestido, el vestido era un Kimono nupcial tradicional con el símbolo de los Hyuga bordado en el.

-es hermoso-dijo cuando se acerco para tocarlo.

La mujer la ayudo a probárselo y vio que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-estas hermosa-dijo la mujer emocionada cuando la vio con el vestido puesto.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ella extrañada mientras miraba a la mujer, ya que nunca se vio hermosa.

Ellas siguieron hablando mientras terminaban con los preparativos de la boda.

* * *

 **En la mansión de las Hyuga** :

Hiashi se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrino Neji con una caja en las manos, tenía la esperanza de que Neji estuviera despierto ya que era muy tarde. Llago a la habitación y llamo a la puerta.

-adelante-la voz de Neji se oyó a traves de la puerta, el hombre abrió la puerta y entro.

-hola-saludo cuando entro en la habitación, Neji que estaba mirando por la ventana ya que no podía dormir.

-hola-saludo Neji aun mirando por la ventana.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado a su sobrino.

-no, solo que no podía dormir, ¿querías algo?-pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirar a su tío

-ehhh, si te traía esto-dijo dándole la caja que traía.

Neji se acerco a su tío y cogió la caja que su tío le daba, la dejo en la cama y la abrió, vio que allí había un traje tradicional del novio.

-con este traje tu padre se caso y sé que le gustaría que tú te casaras con el-dijo el hombre emocionado, mientras Neji se emocionaba al saber que era de su padre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

Mel se levanto muy temprano, ya que estaba muy nerviosa y no había podido dormir casi nada, ya que hoy era su boda, se metió en la ducha y cuando termino de ducharse al salir de la ducha oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se envolvió en un albornoz y extrañada se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Ino, todas llenas de bolsas.

-hola, venimos a preparar a la novia-dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía junto con las demás chicas.

-no hacía falta-dijo Mel mientras se apartaba para dejarlas entrar.

Las chicas cuando entraron dejaron las cosas en una mesa grande que había enfrente de la puerta.

-claro que hacía falta-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-¿donde tienes el vestido?-pregunto emocionada con verlo.

Ella le indico con una de las manos el armario, donde fue Ino y saco el vestido, cuando lo vio grito emocionada.

-es hermoso-grito Ino mientras dejaba el vestido encima de la cama. Hinata saco de una de las bolsas una caja de donde saco ropa intima de color negra: sujetador, braga y liga junto con unas medias y se las dio a Mel.

-a lo mejor te molesta, pero te hemos comprado un conjunto de ropa intima-dijo Hinata tímida mientras, Mel se lo cogía sonrojada.

-ehhh, no pasa nada, pero no hacía falta-dijo sonriendo aun sonrojada.

-deja de decir eso, si hacía falta y punto-dijo Tenten un poco cansado de que dijera que no hacía falta por todo.

-bueno, basta ya que de charlas, te tienes que preparar-dijo Tsunade mientras empujaba a la chica al baño para que se pusiera toda la ropa.

Cuando termino de vestirse, suspiro y se miro al espejo, no se podía creer lo cambiada que estaba, no se reconocía.

-¿ya estás?- se oyó preguntar a Tsunade desde la habitación, Mel suspiro y salió del baño.

-esta hermosa-soltó Sakura en cuanto la vio salir del baño.

Y sin dejar que dijeran nada más, la mujer las obligo a empezar a arreglar a Mel. Cuando terminaron la pusieron enfrente al espejo para que se viera. Mel se miro sorprendida ya que ahora sí que no se reconocía. La habían maquillado con tonos claros, contrastándolo con los labios de color rojo, el pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y rizado, dejando pequeños mechones sueltos en la cara, se toco la cara sin reconocerse.

* * *

 **En otra parte de Konoha:**

Neji se encontraba en su habitación terminándose de preparar cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-pase-dijo Neji mientras se cerraba la parte de arriba del traje.

Por la puerta entraron: Lee, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Naruto y Sasuke sonriendo ya vestidos.

-¿qué tal esta el novio?- pregunto con picardía Kiba mientras se acercaba a él.

-bien, supongo-dijo Neji serio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿nervioso, Hyuga?-pregunto Sasuke para provocarle.

-Hmm-refunfuño Neji con el ceño fruncido mientras lee se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

-no te amargues, es el día de tu boda, que prenda la llama de la juventud- lee grito lo ultimo haciendo que los otros se apartaran.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Hiashi aviso de que ya era la hora.

Siguieron a Hiashi hacia donde se iba a celebrar la boda, la boda se iba a celebrar en un edificio que había habilitado el Hokage, cuando llegaron vieron que ya estaba casi toda la gente, los chicos se pusieron en su sitio, Neji siguió a su tío hacia el lugar donde se tendría que sentar.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Mel todavía se encontraba en su habitación colocándose ya las últimas cosas, se puso una capa blanca tradicional de su país, se puso la capucha, vestida de esa manera solo se le veían los ojos de color violeta.

-estas hermosa-dijo Tsunade emocionada mientras cogía una de las manos de las chicas- si tu madre te viera, se sentiría muy orgullosa.

Mel se emociono y estuvo a punto de llorar pero se contuvo. Enseguida todas se pusieron en marcha, siendo guiada Mel por Tsunade ya que ella no sabía donde era el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la boda.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

La pareja de ninjas acababa de entrar por la puerta de Konoha, se acercaron a los guardias de la entrada y le dieron una tarjeta que les había dado la amiga de la mujer.

-ohh, si vayan por esta calle y en la segunda bocacalle giren a la derecha y verán que hay un edificio muy antiguo, ahí es-les indico uno de los guardas de la entrada.

Los dos ninjas les dieron las gracias y se fueron rápidamente en la dirección indicada.

* * *

 **En el edificio donde se iba a celebrar la boda:**

Mel se encontraba en la puerta del edificio, dudosa entre entrar o no.

-es normal que estés nerviosa, es el momento de tu boda-dijo Tsunade al verla indecisa.

-una boda que no quiero y a la que soy obligada-dijo ella serio, miro a la mujer- ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a conocerle-soltó cabreada.

Tsunade suspiro con tristeza y la miro.

-es lo mejor, además después de la boda ya os dará tiempo a conoceros y al final os amareis-dijo Tsunade esperanzada.

-no estoy yo muy convencida, pero de igual, ya que es una obligación, tengo que hacerlo de todas formas-dijo Mel seria, Tsunade la miraba triste aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era por su bien.

Cuando los avisaron, las dos juntas entraron en la sala dando por terminada la conversación, todos los que estaban allí presentes se giraron para mirar a la novia en su camino hacia el novio, cuando Mel llego hasta donde estaba Neji, el le extendió su mano, ella suspiro y despacio le cogió la mano y juntos se sentaron en sus sitios.

En ese momento dio comienzo la ceremonia.

* * *

 **Por las calles de Konoha:**

Por un lado la pareja de ninjas iban rápidamente por las calles, estando cada vez más cerca del edificio a donde se dirigían, Cuando vieron el edificio, no dudaron en entrar.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Un hombre se hallaba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de la sala viendo la boda que se estaba celebrando en ese instante, esperando el momento de clavarle a Mel la daga envenenada que llevaba.

* * *

 **En la boda:**

Estaba terminando la boda cuando todos se giraron al oír la puerta abrirse bruscamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

Estaba dando ya por terminada ya la ceremonia, fue el momento de que Neji le pusiera el anillo, el chico temblando cogió la mano de la chica que también estaba temblando y con cuidado le puso el anillo.

-ya puede besar a la novia-dijo el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia.

Los dos chicos se levantaron, el chico le quito la capucha y se acerco a ella, le puso una mano en la mejilla y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que junto los labios con los de ella.

El beso fue una simple caricia y acabo al poco de empezar, ya que oyeron la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Por la puerta entraron la pareja de ninjas, todos los asistentes a la boda se giraron para mirarles. Tsunade en cuanto vio a la pareja se acerco a ellos rápidamente.

-ya estáis aquí-dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-si, ¿donde está?-pregunto la mujer desesperada mirando a todas las personas.

-tranquila, mujer-dijo el hombre agarrándola. Tsunade se quedo seria sin saber qué hacer.

-ehhh, pues….-empezó sin terminar de saber qué hacer.

-¿donde está?-pregunto la mujer angustiada.

-está allí-dijo Tsunade señalando a Mel.

* * *

 **Un poco más alejados:**

Neji se aparto de Mel un poco para acercarse a su tío para preguntarle quienes eran esas personas que acababan de aparecer.

-¿tío quienes son?-pregunto Neji en bajito a su tío.

El tío no supo que decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mel que estaba un poco apartada se quedo mirando a la pareja confundida, ya que les sonaba un poco la pareja, pero no sabía el por qué.

La gente estaba tan atenta mirando a los recién llegados que no se dieron cuenta de que un ninja se acercaba por detrás a Neji. Mel vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, cuando se guio para ver que era vio a un encapuchado cerca de Neji, el hombre saco una catana y se preparo para atacar a Neji. Todo paso muy deprisa, Mel grito y se acerco corriendo hacia su esposo, todos se giraron hacia ella y vieron al ninja apunto de atacar a Neji, Mel que no tenía armas se acerco al ninja corriendo y uso lo único que tenia, su poder, se quito los guantes y toco al hombre.

-no-grito la mujer mientras se acercaba corriendo, al ver lo que la chica iba hacer, se asusto.

Lo único que se supo, fue que cuando Mel toco la piel del hombre salió de ella una luz blanca y los dos salieron volando hacia direcciones diferentes, el hombre salió volando hasta que choco contra un pared y Mel salió volando hasta chocar contra una columna cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido con lo que acababa de pasar, Neji fue corriendo a donde estaba Mel.

-Mel-grito preocupado mientras se acercaba a Mel, cuando estuvo a su lado se agacho y la cogió en brazos.

Tsunade, Hiashi, la pareja de ninjas, Kakashi y sus amigos se acercaron a ellos.

-¿qué le pasa?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado al ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

-no, no, despierta-susurro la mujer mientras se agachaba a donde estaba la chica y la tocaba-se está muriendo-dijo asustada al hombre que la acompañaba.

-hay que llevarla allí-dijo el hombre serio mientras los demás los miraban extrañados.

-no os la vais a llevar a ningún sitio y ¿quiénes sois?-dijo Neji con su típica manera de hablar.

-es necesario, sino morirá-dijo la mujer mirando seria al chico.

-¿pero por que morirá?-pregunto Hiashi extrañado mientras los demás también estaba interesados en eso.

-no….-se empezó a quejar el chico pero Tsunade le paro poniendo una mano en el hombro.

-Neji, es lo mejor, ellos sabe que hacer-dijo Tsunade mirándole, el chico suspiro resignado.

Kakashi se acerco más a la pareja de ninjas.

-¿donde está el lugar?-pregunto Kakashi preocupado mientras la mujer se levantaba.

-está a dos horas de aquí, hay que llevarla rápido, cada vez está peor-dijo la mujer angustiada mientras veía que a la chica le empezaban a salir unas extrañas marcas en la piel, mientras se acercaba mas a Kakashi.

-pues venga-dijo Hiashi mientras todos asentían.

Neji cogió en brazos a Mel y todos juntos salieron en dirección al sitio.

* * *

 **En el Manantial:**

El grupo llego a una especie de edificio antiguo, bajaron por unas escaleras hasta una especie de cueva.

-¿qué es este sitio?-pregunto Neji apretando mas a Mel para acercarla más a él.

-este es una santuario muy valioso para la gente con Mel-explico la mujer mientras se acercaba a una especie de lago que había en el interior de la cueva.

-¿qué es ella?-pregunto Neji serio mientras miraba a la mujer.

-ella es una especie de sacerdotisa-dijo la mujer mirando a la chica.

-bueno, llévala al agua y déjala allí-explico la mujer, el chico la miro dudoso.

-hazlo-ordeno Tsunade mirándole seria.

El chico la llevo al agua metiéndose dentro con ella en el agua, cuando tuvo el agua a la altura de la cintura la soltó.

Todos vieron que la chica en ningún momento se hundió.

-sal del agua- ordeno el hombre, el chico hizo caso y salió del agua pero se quedo en la orilla indeciso de moverse más.

-no es…..ta pasa….ndo na….da, ¿Por qué?-soltó Hinata que estaba al lado de su padre.

-esperad- dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada del agua.

A los pocos segundos el agua que estaba debajo de Mel se empezó a iluminar, ella poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el agua y a los pocos segundos salió a la superficie y se elevo sobre el agua.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Neji preocupado acercándose un poco más.

\- quieto y espera-dijo la mujer mientras le tomaba de la mano para pararlo.

La chica se elevo y salió una luz de dentro de ella, a los pocos segundos desapareció y ella fue descendiendo, Neji miro a la mujer y esta asintió, el se acerco a donde estaba Mel y la cogió antes de que tocara el agua. El chico salió del agua con ella en brazos y el dejo en la tierra.

La mujer se acerco a la chica y le puso una mano en el pecho.

-ahora estarás bien-dijo la mujer acariciándole la mejilla.

La chica cogió una gran cantidad de aire y abrió los ojos, cuando miro hacia arriba vio a Neji.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Mel preocupada a Neji mientras alzaba una mano para poder tocarle.

-sí, yo estoy bien-dijo él mientras le cogía de la mano.

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es este sitio? Y ¿quiénes sois vosotros?-pregunto mirando a la pareja de ninjas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Que es este sitio? y ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-pregunto mirando a la pareja de ninjas.

-es mejor que vayamos a Konoha y allí te expliquemos todo-dijo Tsunade, los demás asintieron y el grupo se fue rumbo a Konoha.

* * *

 **Konoha:**

Un ninja había estado observando todo lo que había pasado durante la ceremonia, se había quedado impactado al ver a la pareja de ninjas entrar en el sitio.

-"están vivos, ¿Cómo es posible?"-pensó el ninja sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

Vio todo lo que sucedía con su compañero y decidió no intervenir ya que él había ido a reunir información para llevar al jefe.

-"le encantara saber que está viva"-pensó sonriendo mientras miraba a la mujer que había entrado junto al hombre.

Cuando vio que se llevaban a la chica del lugar decidió irse para avisar al jefe.

* * *

 **A la entrada de Konoha:**

El grupo iba en dirección al despacho del Hokage. La mujer miraba a Mel con un poco de miedo por la reacción que iba a tener la chica en cuanto supiera la verdad.

Cuando llegaron al despacho Tsunade hizo que los amigos de Neji mas sus Sensei se quedaran fuera.

-pero….-se empezó a quejar Ino paro Tsunade la calló con la mirada.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del despacho todos se sentaron en las sillas situadas enfrente de la mesa del Hokage.

-bien, contadme todo-pidió la chica en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados.

-bueno, veras….-empezó Tsunade pero no supo cómo explicarlo.

-eres una Sacerdotisa de la luz y donde has despertado es una especie de Santuario para la gente como tu-explico la mujer despacio para que todo el mundo entendiera.

-perdone, ¿Qué es una Sacerdotisa de la Luz?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente, la mujer la miro y sonrió.

-bien, una Sacerdotisa de la luz, haber…. Voy a empezar por el principio, existen desde hace siglos, son personas que a través de sus poderes puros y llenos de luz pueden curar, revivir y muchas cosas más, que como me pusiera a mencionarlas no terminamos. Como iba diciendo, existen hace muchos siglos, se estaban extinguiendo, ya que hace unos cuantos años empezó una caza sobre ellas para poder manipularlas-explico la mujer mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio para asimilar todo la información.

-¿Cuántas quedan como yo?-pregunto por primera vez Mel mirando a la mujer.

-solo tú, los demás o han sido asesinadas o manipuladas y convirtiéndose en malas-explico la mujer con tristeza.

-hay una profecía sobre tu-empezó el hombre pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-antes tienes que saber que tu eres más poderosa que todas las demás juntas-explico la mujer haciendo que los demás miraran a Mel sorprendidos, cosa que incomodo a la chica.

-eso es una estupidez-soltó Mel mirando a la mujer seria.

-sabia que no me ibas a creer, pero para tu información ninguna de las anteriores Sacerdotisas de la luz a conseguido revivir a alguien de la forma en la que tu lo has hecho con el-dijo la mujer mirando a la chica y señalando a Neji.

-¿tu eres como yo?-pregunto tímida.

-no, yo solo soy una persona destinada a enseñarte y ayudarte en todo lo referente a tus poderes-explico al mujer mientras le enseñaba una marca que tenía en la muñeca-esta es mi marca, la gente como yo llevamos esta marca.

-¿Cuál es la profecía?-pregunto Neji que se había mantenido callado todo el rato ya que le estaba dando vueltas a eso.

-ahh, si, os la leeré, la tengo en un pergamino-dijo el hombre sacando un rollo de su saco y abriéndolo.

"Profecía de la Sacerdotisa de la Luz Estelar"

-¿sacerdotisa de la luz estelar?-pregunto Hinata extrañada.

-si, se refiera a la ultima sacerdotisa, la única capaz de acabar con el mal del mundo, habla de un sacrificio, de una unión y de un poder muy poderoso-dijo el hombre mirando el papel.

Los demás menos la mujer se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos.

-¿es eso lo único que dice?-pregunto Mel extrañada ya que era muy raro que no pusiera nada más.

Si-dijo el hombre serio.

-¿no pone nada mas?-pregunto Hiashi extrañado ya que no había entendido nada.

-si, lo que pasa es que es un pergamino antiguo y también un idioma muy antiguo y extinguido y nos cuesta traducirlo-explico la mujer- es lo único que hemos descifrado por ahora.

-¿pero como sabéis que soy yo?-pregunto Mel.

-te conocemos desde pequeña, te vimos nacer y vimos tu marca de nacimiento-dijo la mujer señalándola en el pecho-es la misma marca que pone que tendrá la sacerdotisa de la luz estelar.

-¿y por qué no os conozco?-pregunto ella mirándoles a los ojos.

-estuvimos contigo hasta los 3 años, después tu padre nos hecho, ya que averiguo lo que eras y quería manipularte para sus fines-explico el hombre con dolor.

-3 años…en esa época desapareció mi madre-recordó ella.

Los ninjas se quedaron mirándose serios el uno al otro, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosos, cosa que notaron los demás.

-¿sabéis donde esta mi madre?-pregunto ella esperanzada.

Los dos guardaron silencio sin sabe que decir. Tsunade decidió ayudarles.

-no creo que ellos sepan dónde está tu madre, es solo una simple coincidencia de época-soltó de golpe Tsunade nerviosa.

-si, es verdad-dijo la chica triste, Neji que había estado en todo momento a su lado la cogió de la mano, ella miro su mano y luego le miro a él, vio que sonreía.

-y entonces ¿Quiénes sois ustedes?-pregunto Hinata mientras su padre asentía sonriendo.

-bueno, pues…..-empezó el hombre nervioso.

-es verdad, todavía no se quienes sois de realmente-soltó Mel saliendo de su ensimismamiento pero sin soltar la mano de Neji.

-bueno, veras, yo soy…-comenzó la mujer acercándose a ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

-bueno, veras yo soy….-comenzó la mujer acercándose a ella-soy la mejor amiga de tu madre, bueno era la mejor amiga de tu madre-dijo la mujer seria.

Mel se quedo callada pensado, a los pocos segundos miro a la mujer.

-¿tu entrenaste a mi madre?-pregunto ella pensativa.

-no, yo fui educada para entrenarte solo a ti-explico ella.

-¿y qué se va hacer ahora?-pregunto Tsunade a la pareja, metiéndose en la conversación.

-pues, necesito unos días para reorganizar las cosas después empezare con el entrenamiento- explico la mujer mirando a la chica.

-ohh, ahora que me acuerdo, hoy es vuestra noche de bodas-soltó pícaramente Kakashi, provocando que los dos se sonrojaran a la vez poniéndose nerviosos,

El tío de Neji carraspeo nervioso llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre, tío?-pregunto preocupado Neji, su tío se acerco a él con semblante serio.

-veras, Neji, los del consejo del clan quieren que mañana les demos las pruebas que confirmen que se ha consumado el matrimonio-explico Hiashi despacio y cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos de golpe escandalizados.

-bueno, han pedido las sabanas y luego hacerles unas pruebas a Mel para saber si sigue siendo virgen o no-explico el todo sonrojado, al notar las miradas de todos dijo- ya sé que son métodos muy antiguos pero no puedo cambiarlo.

Los dos se quedaron sin habla mirándose el uno al otro.

Siguió la reunión sin que ninguno de los dos prestara atención a lo que decían, cuando termino la reunión, los Hyuga junto con Mel se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia la mansión del clan.

-ehhh, bueno esta noche la pasareis aquí, se os a asignado una habitación para vosotros dos y a partir de mañana viviréis en una casa del clan, que pertenecía a tu padre, Neji-explico Hiashi mientras entraban por la puerta de la mansión, Neji le miro sorprendido.

-¿una casa de mi padre?-pregunto asombrado ya que no se esperaba que su padre tuviera una casa allí, si tío asintió.

-te lo explicare mañana, ahora es mejor que vayamos a descansar-dijo el hombre un poco nervioso y haciendo sonrojar a los dos ya que se acordaron de lo que pasaría esa noche.

Su tío llamo a un sirviente para que les llevara a la habitación que les habían asignado.

-por aquí, por favor-dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

Los dos chicos nerviosos siguieron al hombre hasta la que iba a ser su habitación, cuando llegaron el hombre abrió la puerta y cuando ellos entraron la cerro para marcharse, los dos chicos se miraron nerviosos.

Mel se alejo de Neji nerviosa y se acerco a la cama.

Los cortinajes de la cama estaban abiertos en los laterales para atrapar y mantener el calor. Alargó una mano y acarició con los dedos una de las gruesas telas. Era un lujo que nunca había esperado disfrutar. Incómoda, se recostó contra los almohadones y pasó la mano por la sábana comprobando su suavidad.

La culpa le impidió disfrutar de aquello. Ella no se había ganado el puesto de esposa de Neji.

-¿me temes?

Mel dio un respingo al oír la voz de Neji cerca suyo. Era dulce y sedosa, como si estuviera hablando con una niña.

La culpa la sacudió, haciéndole difícil levantar la cabeza. Aquel hombre no merecía a alguien como ella, ya que ella le traería problemas, pero su orgullo le exigía que no le permitiera pensar por más tiempo que era una cobarde.

-No es el miedo a tu contacto lo que me hace rechazarte.

El Hyuga avanzó lentamente por el suelo hasta llegar a su lado. La estudió, y sus ojos se demoraron en su pelo.

Le tocó el pelo, acariciando con delicadeza un rizo del peinado que le habían hecho para la boda.

Al ver la expresión de placer que sobrevoló el rostro masculino, Mel se sintió hermosa, algo que nunca había experimentado.

-A pesar de la timidez que mostraste, hay mucha pasión oculta en tu interior. -Sonaba divertido ante la evidente firmeza de su carácter. Aquello la sorprendió. Incluso algunos de los más humilde se negaba a reconocer el valor de su esposa

-No puede hacerte feliz descubrir eso.

-¿Crees que no? -El Neji se rió entre dientes. Mel se percató de que no llevaba la banda en la frente y al igual que en algún momento se la debió de haber quitado.

Los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa y su rostro reflejó una evidente satisfacción.

-Hay una diferencia entre la pasión y el resentimiento.

Él la aprobaba; podía percibirlo en su voz. Mel se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de reprimir su alegría ante el elogio. Era importante para ella porque venía de un hombre al que había llegado a admirar. Neji trabajaba tan duro y era un hombre que sabía llevar con dignidad las responsabilidades que conllevaban estar en su clan.

La atención del Hyuga se desvió de pronto hacia los pechos de Mel, demorándose en su plenitud bajo la fina ropa que llevaba. Al percatarse de ello, la joven se sintió cohibida y muy consciente de que estaban solos. En su dormitorio.

Neji frunció el ceño. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y evaluó su reacción. Una oleada de sensaciones recorrió los brazos desnudos de la joven, haciendo que se le erizara el vello; una respuesta que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de su esposo.

El cuello de su camisa estaba abierto, dejando entrever su piel y los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Se recostó contra las almohadas junto a ella, provocando que el armazón crujiera cuando recibió su peso. Sus movimientos eran precisos e irradiaban poder, haciendo que Mel se sintiera indefensa. Tenía que reconocer que era realmente excitante ver cómo su gran cuerpo invadía su cama. Era algo de lo que había oído hablar durante muchos años; y el hecho de que le hubieran advertido que lo evitara había conseguido que se convirtiera en una sensación casi mágica.

Como si nunca pudiera suceder verdaderamente excepto en sus sueños. Pero entonces el olor de su esposo llegó hasta ella; era muy real y completamente diferente al de los pocos muchachos que había conocido en su aldea, que no se acercaban a ella por miedo a su padre. Pero Neji... Neji encarnaba todo lo que ella había soñado en un hombre. Estaba convencida de que él nunca temblaría de miedo... nunca.

-yo… -Mel fue incapaz de seguir hablando cuando él alargó el brazo hacia ella, haciéndola temblar de anticipación.

Anhelaba su contacto con todas sus fuerzas. La necesidad de que la hiciera suya consumió su vientre y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo que una fuerza interior la arrastraba hacia él, alzó el rostro en busca de sus besos. Neji le acarició suavemente la mejilla y la joven dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, abrió los ojos con inquietud para descubrir por qué no seguía acariciándola. De inmediato, recuperó el control sobre sí misma y se sintió llena de desconfianza.

Neji le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, provocándole una dulce sensación que se extendió rápidamente por su piel. Fluyó descendiendo hasta sus pechos y la hizo desearlo aún más. Los pezones se convirtieron en duras cimas que rozaban la fina tela de la camisola y su corazón latía con fuerza contra las costillas, pero exteriormente, parecía increíblemente serena.

La besó, deteniendo la réplica que brotaba de sus labios y envolviéndola en sus brazos para obligarla a tumbarse en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella para impedir que escapara, sosteniendo parte de su peso sobre los codos al tiempo que usaba la punta de la lengua para juguetear con su labio inferior. Mel se estremeció, incapaz de contener el torrente de sensaciones que recorría su sangre. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. La cama parecía un paraíso oculto en el que poder olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de sentir aquello en los brazos de un hombre. A pesar de la dureza del cuerpo del Hyuga, su abrazo era suave. No obstante, se retorció tratando de liberarse, pero él la controló fácilmente con su cuerpo.

El olor de Neji colapsó los sentidos de la joven mientras devoraba su boca. Sujetó su mandíbula para mantenerla inmóvil y su lengua la provocó hasta que la joven respondió a sus caricias.

Sus duros pezones se pegaron a su poderoso torso y aquella sensación la abrumó. De repente, tenía demasiado calor con aquella ropa y sentía la prenda áspera sobre la piel.

Lo mismo le sucedía respecto a la camisa de Neji, así que tiró de ella buscando la piel que tan sólo había vislumbrado. El Hyuga abandonó los labios de la joven para iniciar un ardiente recorrido por sus pómulos y su mandíbula, haciendo que un dulce placer se extendiera como lava por las venas de Mel y obligándola a arquear la espalda para acercarse más a él. Neji le besó el cuello con ternura una, dos veces, y le rodeó la nuca para mantenerla quieta mientras la mordía con extremo cuidado. A Mel se le escapó un murmullo de placer al tiempo que tiraba de su camisa, agradecida de poder sentir bajo sus manos aquellos anchos hombros que sus ojos habían admirado.

Las piernas de Neji estaban desnudas, pues no llevaba puesto el pantalón que en algún momento se lo había quitado, de modo que, al llevar ella únicamente el vestido, pudieron entrelazar sus piernas e incrementar así su placer. De pronto, la joven sintió que las manos de su esposo la abandonaban para apoyarse sobre el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza. Neji alzó el rostro para contemplarla sin despegar sus caderas de ella, haciéndola sentir la sólida presencia de su duro miembro contra su estómago.

Mel tembló con violencia, presa del deseo. Oculto entre los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad, su clítoris palpitaba anhelante mientras el resplandor del mortecino fuego proyectaba sombras anaranjadas sobre su esposo, envolviéndolo en su calidez.

Hizo que levantara levemente las caderas y tiró de la frágil tela lentamente hacia arriba para después quitarle la ropa interior .A Mel no le importó quedar expuesta ante sus ojos; su piel suplicaba que la liberaran.

Nunca había ansiado estar desnuda, pero en aquel momento era una absoluta necesidad.

La mano de Neji ascendió por sus caderas y sus pechos mientras hundían una de sus gruesas piernas entre los muslos femeninos.

-Eres tan bella... Tan hermosa...

Mel no llegó a ver su expresión porque ya estaba pasándole la el vestido por la cabeza y los brazos, pero aun así, percibió la satisfacción en su tono. Su mirada vagó por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que el deseo tensaba su mandíbula y hacía temblar un músculo en su mejilla.

Cogió el borde de su propia camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza, dejando a la vista su torso en un único movimiento rápido y luego su ropa interior. Neji dejó caer entonces su peso sobre Mel de nuevo, antes de que la tela revelara la erección que ella había sentido pegada contra su cuerpo.

-Voy a hacerte mía.

Tomó sus pechos entre las manos, arrancándole un gemido de placer, y le rozó los pezones con los pulgares, sorprendiéndola al hacerle descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba que la acariciaran. -Y creo que lo disfrutarás. Sus labios sellaron cualquier comentario que ella pudiera hacer con un duro beso que utilizó para tomar el control de la situación.

Su lengua se hundió profundamente en la boca de Mel, en lo que fue una invasión que abrió una brecha en sus defensas. Sin embargo, la joven no protestó. Estaba inmersa en una marea de sensaciones y se dejaba llevar por la poderosa corriente, dispuesta e impaciente por descubrir cuánto más placer podría sentir. Se aferró a su cuello y jugó con la lengua de Neji, provocándole con la punta de la suya.

-Eso es, mujer, tócame.

Mel deslizó las manos por los poderos hombros de su esposo y él no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Su torso estaba cubierto por un encrespado y suave vello que ella encontró muy varonil.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, el Hyuga le dio un beso en el cuello y sus manos presionaron sus senos. Mel nunca se había percatado de lo sensibles que eran. Sin embargo, aquellas fuertes manos hicieron que la atravesara una oleada de intenso calor que recorrió con fuerza todo su ser. Sus pezones suplicaban que Neji mantuviera su promesa de saborearlos, y él cumplió. Amasó con delicadeza cada montículo y cuando su boca se acercó peligrosamente a uno de ellos, Mel abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó sin aliento. La anticipación la hizo tensarse como un arco sin dejar de mirarlo un solo momento.

El largo pelo del Hyuga acariciaba suavemente la piel de la joven y cuando por fin tomó una de las duras cumbres en su boca, ella dejó escapar un áspero jadeo. Neji succionó profundamente el pezón, devorándola, marcándola con su calor. Indefensa ante lo que él le hacía sentir, Mel hundió los dedos en su pelo y dejó que el placer tomara posesión de su cuerpo, cubriéndola como la cálida luz del sol.

Neji se rió entre dientes al oírla gemir. Era un sonido que la joven jamás había emitido hasta entonces. Anhelante, ávido.

El Hyuga alzó la cabeza y ella jadeó por la pérdida. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos, estudiándola durante un largo momento.

-Esposa.

Había un profundo sentido de la posesión en su voz. Esa única palabra era más un grito de batalla. Le soltó los pechos y deslizó los dedos por el estómago. Los músculos de la joven se contrajeron cuando la hizo separar más las piernas, exponiendo la tierna carne de la unión entre sus muslos. Su gran mano vaciló sólo durante un momento sobre su pubis antes de deslizarse para acariciar los acogedores pliegues de su feminidad.

-Neji. -Mel sonaba jadeante, pero no sabía si era a causa de la conmoción o de la excitación. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente que alguien la tocara en aquel lugar.

Le acarició los húmedos pliegues hasta llegar al clítoris. El pequeño nudo oculto en la parte superior envió una sacudida de placer al vientre de la joven cuando él lo presionó. Un gemido surgió de ella cuando Neji se demoró en aquel tierno lugar, acariciándolo con dedos firmes.

Las caderas de Mel se elevaron en respuesta al movimiento de su mano sin que ella fuera consciente de ello. Sus pezones se endurecieron aún más y descubrió que le era imposible quedarse quieta.

Su cuerpo se retorcía al ritmo que marcaba el Hyuga, elevándose hacia él en busca de más. El fluido que evidenciaba la excitación de Mel cubrió los dedos de Neji, facilitándole la exploración de los sedosos pliegues.

La necesidad la consumía. Alargó los brazos hacia él y le arañó los hombros al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Su cuerpo clamaba por una liberación que ignoraba que existiera.

-Neji... -Mel no reconoció su propia voz. Sonaba forzada y ronca. Totalmente impropia de ella.

Pero él apartó la mano y ella golpeó juguetonamente su pecho a modo de protesta. El Hyuga se rió y sumergió un grueso dedo en el interior de su cuerpo. Una sensación de placer invadió entonces a la joven, que elevó el trasero para intentar hacer más profunda la penetración.

-¿Te gusta, mujer?

-Sí. -Y quería más, mucho más. Lo quería a él. Neji hundió en ella un segundo dedo, y luego retiró los dos para volver a introducirlos de nuevo. Lleno de deseo, levantó la rodilla para empujar sus muslos hacia arriba y así tener un mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

-Entonces, me tendrás.

Retiró los dedos y le abrió aún más las piernas. Temblando, Neji le aferró las caderas y empezó a abrirse paso en su interior.

Avanzó un par de centímetros con cuidado y el cuerpo de Mel se esforzó por adaptarse a él con todos y cada uno de sus tensos músculos.

Sin embargo, el Hyuga se mantuvo inmóvil, negándose a llenarla más.

-Estás demasiado prieta -masculló antes de retirarse.

-No me importa. -Se aferró a sus hombros, tratando de que volviera a penetrarla. No podía dejar de alzar las caderas pidiendo más porque, si lo hacía, se volvería loca-. Te lo ruego, no me dejes en este estado.

Neji empujó hacia delante con lentitud. El músculo en el lateral de la mandíbula empezó a vibrar al tiempo que su miembro se deslizaba más profundamente en su interior. Los músculos internos de Mel protestaron ante la invasión, pero aun así, sus caderas se elevaron para acogerle. Jadeando, hundió las manos en la amplia espalda del hombre que se cernía sobre ella mientras su cuerpo empezaba a aceptarlo. No estaba segura de si lo que sentía era dolor o no.

Sólo sabía que tenerlo en su interior sofocaba la fiera necesidad que ardía en su vientre. Deseaba que la embistiera profundamente.

Cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo protestó, pero le gustó sentirse llena. Un gemido roto salió de su boca al tiempo que se arqueaba hacia él.

Roto su control, enterró los dedos en su pelo para mantenerla inmóvil mientras capturaba su boca en un duro beso y mecía las caderas contra las suyas. Su miembro la abandonó por unos instantes sólo para embestirla con fuerza de nuevo. Esa vez el cuerpo de la joven ardió al llenarla él por completo, sumergiéndose totalmente en ella.

Mel intentó entonces echarse hacia atrás huyendo del dolor, sordo y punzante. Pero el peso de Neji la mantuvo quieta con su miembro hundido hasta la empuñadura en su interior. Mel dobló los dedos formando garras sobre sus hombros y jadeó, alzando la vista hacia el techo que había sobre ella. Le dolían los pulmones debido a que se había olvidado de respirar. Tomó una profunda inspiración y sintió que el dolor empezaba a transformarse en una molestia soportable.

Neji le dio un tierno beso en los labios, instándola pacientemente a que abriera la boca. Su cuerpo volvió a flexionarse, retirando su miembro hasta la punta antes de volver a introducirlo con suavidad. Le sujetaba el rostro con las manos mientras la besaba, negándose a permitir que hablara y pudiera romper así la magia del momento.

Empezó a embestirla en un movimiento constante, moviendo la cama delicadamente mientras permanecía tendido sobre ella, usando el peso de su cuerpo para sujetarla debajo de él. Toda la longitud de su miembro se deslizaba por el pequeño clítoris cuando se retiraba, haciendo que el placer de Mel aumentara gradualmente al tiempo que el dolor disminuía. Su cuerpo volvió a desearlo de nuevo, porque, a pesar de la incomodidad, le gustaba sentir cómo su carne la estiraba abriéndose paso en su interior. Neji le dejó un rastro de besos en la mejilla mientras Mel gemía con renovado deseo.

-Elévate para mí. -Su rostro volvía a cernirse sobre el de ella. Había un duro brillo en sus ojos-. Rodéame con las piernas. Mel obedeció sin pensar y la siguiente embestida hizo que una sacudida de placer aún más fuerte ascendiera por su cuerpo. Al sujetarlo contra ella de esa manera, el cuerpo de Neji ejerció más presión sobre su clítoris, así que la joven elevó las caderas para asegurarse de que lo recibía en toda su longitud. Quedarse quieta le pareció imposible. Deseaba salir al encuentro de cada embestida y mantenerlo bien apretado dentro de ella. Sentía como si él estuviese conteniéndose al penetrarla e intentó asegurarse de que hasta el último milímetro de su erección quedara alojado en sus entrañas.

-Más. -Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que ansiaba, sólo sabía que no tenía lo que deseaba.

Neji se rió entre dientes, pero no fue un sonido agradable. Su cuerpo se meció contra el suyo, tomándola con fuerza. -Tendrás más, mucho más.

Neji incrementó el ritmo rozando su clítoris con cada embestida, y un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando Mel acompasó sus movimientos a los de él, elevándose con cada penetración.

Su cuerpo recibía su miembro sin problemas hasta la misma base.

Se elevó sobre ella y apoyó las manos en el cabecero de la cama. Se volvió más exigente y empezó a poseerla con fiereza, moviendo la cama al tomarla, sumergiendo más profundamente su miembro con cada envite.

Mel aceptó el reto y elevó las caderas para tomarlo. El placer la cubrió como una densa niebla, envolviéndola. Podía sentirlo en cada milímetro de su piel desnuda. Los pechos le rebotaban con cada embestida y apenas escuchó cómo se le escapaba a su esposo un duro gruñido entre los apretados dientes.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo amenazaba con explotar, Neji hundió los dientes en su cuello. Buscando una salida a las abrumadoras sensaciones que habían tomado el control de su cuerpo, Mel movía las caderas frenéticamente para salir al encuentro del Hyuga. Le arañó los hombros, arqueó la espalda para pegarse a su cuerpo, y de pronto sintió que un placer devastador estallaba en su interior. Fue algo tan inesperado que hizo que se estremeciera salvajemente y que agitara la cabeza a un lado y a otro con violencia.

Tan sólo era consciente de la dura carne que invadía su cuerpo. Sus músculos internos intentaban aferrarla mientras temblaba debido al placer.

-Eso es -rugió Neji un instante antes de que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y empujara con fuerza, sumergiéndose hasta el fondo.

Aturdida, Mel sintió una vibración en el grueso miembro que la penetraba y de pronto la caliente corriente de su semilla la colmó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras él se estremecía y le gruñía suavemente al oído. Su abrazo era duro y la mantuvo inmóvil hasta que dejó de eyacular.

El cuerpo de la joven tembló de satisfacción. No creía que nunca se hubiera sentido tan a gusto. Sus músculos empezaron a relajase al tiempo que diminutas oleadas de placer seguían recorriéndola.

El enorme cuerpo de Neji también temblaba. Los dedos de Mel percibieron las pequeñas vibraciones en el lugar donde sus manos se aferraban a sus antebrazos. Incluso notó cómo su pecho se hinchaba respirando con dificultad antes de que alzara la cabeza.

Sus ojos resplandecían de un modo que la impulsó a acariciarle los hombros. No podía explicar verdaderamente esa extraña necesidad de calmarlo, pero le pareció tan íntimo como lo que acababa de experimentar.

El Hyuga finalmente le dio un suave beso en la boca y la liberó con un movimiento fluido para tumbarse a su lado. Mel se estremeció, pues la separación la sorprendió por su dureza.

Neji deslizó un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo, haciendo que se incorporara para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Al instante, la joven se tensó, insegura de sí misma.

-Shh -musitó tranquilizándola, al tiempo que acomodaba el cuerpo de Mel junto al suyo.

Neji estuvo tranquilizándola hasta que noto que se había dormido y al poco él se quedo dormido abrazado a ella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana dando directamente a Neji en la cara despertándole.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos aun medio dormido, al principio no se acordaba de nada de lo que paso ayer por la noche, bostezo un par de veces antes de empezar a moverse, cuando intento moverse noto que no podía ya que tenia algo o alguien encima suyo, bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y vio que una Mel dormida estaba usando su pecho como almohada, sonrió ya que le gustaba la sensación de esa posición, mientras la miraba le vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de la pasada noche.

-ummm-refunfuño Mel dormida mientras la empezaba a dar el sol en la cara.

Neji se movio un poco para que a ella no le diera el sol y asi poder mirarla por mas tiempo.

-"la verdad es que es hermosa"-penso Neji mientras se atrevía a acariciar la mejilla de ella.

Poco a poco Mel se fue despertando, noto que estaba apoyada sobre algo duro y calentito, esa sensación le gusto, cuando movio la cabeza noto que tenia una mano en la mejilla y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que lo que tenia debajo era una persona y que estaba apoyada en su pecho, ahí fue donde le vino de golpe todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-ohhh, no-susurro mientras abria los ojos y miraba a la persona que tenia delante suya, vio a Neji mirándola en silencio.

-¿ ha pasado, verdad?-pregunto Mel con un poco de miedo.

-si-dijo Neji serio aun con la mano apoyada en la mejilla de ella.

Mel iba a preguntar algo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Los dos chicos se giraron rápidamente para mirar la puerta, a la espera de quien fuera la persona que había llamado se presentara.

-Neji, soy Hiashi….el consejo pide….umm las pruebas-dijo Hiashi a traves de la puerta, su voz se notaba.

-ahora salimos-dijo Neji tranquilo mientras veía como Mel se ponía roja.

-vale, os espero en el salón, cuando salgais una criada cogera las sabanas-explico el tio de Neji antes de irse.

Los oyeron marcharse cuando ya casi no lo oian, Mel suspiro mientras inconscientemente apoyaba una mano en el pecho de Neji, el al notarlo bajo la mirada hacia la mano y luego a ella.

-ehhh…..-no supo que decir de lo nerviosa que estuvo.

Neji sin decir nada volvió a acariciar la mejilla para luego hacer caso a un loco impulso que tenia desde que la había visto despertar y la beso, ella se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco empezó a responder el beso, haciendo que se volviera cada vez mas desesperado y apasionado.

Neji se separo de golpe de ella pero sin soltarla, se controlo todo lo que pudo.

-es mejor que empezemos a vestirnos, mi tio nos espera-susurro Neji para después darle un corto beso antes de levantarse para empezar a vestirse.

Los dos se arreglaron en silencio, antes de salir Neji se acerco a ella y le ato el pelo con na cinta suya,cosa que sonrojo a Mel. Despues de eso salieron de la habitación dejando paso a la sirvienta para que entrara y se diriguieron hacia el salón.

Cuando llegaron vieron que aparte de su tio se encontraba también allí la pareja de ninjas cosa que les pareció algo extraño a los dos.

-hola, señores Hyuga-saludo la mujer sonriendo.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-pregunto Mel confundida después de saludar a todos los presentes.

-estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que hoy empiezas tu entrenamiento-dijo el hombre serio.

Mel miro preocupada a Neji mientras se sentaban.

Desayunaron en silencio, cuando terminaron Mel se diriguio a su habitación para preparase para su entrenamiento.

-Neji, he pensado en volver a entrenarse en el arte de las Katanas y que tu entrenaras a Hinata y Hanabi-dijo Hiashi mirando a Neji.

-ehh, si claro, gracias, Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji mientras se inclinaba con nerviosismo.

-bien, pues entonces si quieres empezamos ahora-dijo Hiashi mirando a su sobrino y próximo líder de la rama secundaria.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y al girarse vio que se acercaba a Mel ya preparada con su habitual ropa de entrenamiento; llevaba una falda larga hasta el suelo con una raja larga a un lado, en la parte de arriba llevaba un corset encima de una camisa de manga larga con las mangas anchas, todo en tonos morados y por ultimo sus típicos guantes.

-ohh, ya estas lista, entonces nos vamos ya-dijo la mujer para después despedirse.

Antes de marcharse Mel miro una vez mas a Neji y le sonrió.

* * *

 **En otra zona mas alejada:**

El señor Fire estaba preparando todo para marcharse hacia Konoha a la guerra.

-¿ el vendrá?-pregunto un ninja que estaba a su lado.

-si, el se encargara de mi hija-dijo el sonriendo macabramente.

-ya le derroto una vez, podría volver a hacerlo-dijo el ninja dudoso.

El hombre le miro con odio y se fue.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Mel siguió a la pareja hacia el manantial sagrado, cuando llegaron la mujer le hizo cambiarse de ropa a una que fuera totalmente blanca, la hizo sentarse al borde del manantial.

-muy bien,¿ preparada?-pregunto la mujer sentándose enfrente de ella, la chica asintió-bien cierra los ojos y concentrate en tu chakra.

-vale-dijo Mel cuando ya estaba preparada.

-¿listo?-pregunto la mujer, ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza-bien, ahora dejalo salir poco a poco por tus manos.

Poco a poco de las manos de la chica empezaron a salir líneas de luz blancas.

-bien lo vas haciendo bien, ahora guía tu chakra hacia el árbol de tu derecha y mira en su interior-explico la mujer mientras la chica poco a poco lo iba haciendo.

Cuando vio dentro del árbol, vio vida, un futuro y una vida muy larga, la chica abrió la ojos sorprendida mientras mirabas sus manos.

-a que parece sorprendente, pero es verdad puede ver causas si tocas a la gente, igual que puedes defenderte tocándolos ya que puedes hacer que sientan dolor, el dolor que hicieron sentir a la gente-explico la mujer.

Pasaron horas, en los que la mujer le hacia conectarse con todo ser vivo que estuviera cerca.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Neji se encontraba en el jardín de los Hyuga junto a su tío entrenando.

-cada vez eres mas fuerte, seras un digno líder de la rama secundaria, Neji-dijo Hiashi mirando a su sobrino con orgullo mientras tomaban un descanso.

-gracias, tío-soltó Neji sorprendido ya que aun no se acostumbraba a eso gestos de su tío hacia el.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Fueron pasando los días, los dos estaban llenos hasta arriba de entrenamientos, ya se habían trasladados a su nueva casa pero con tanto entrenamiento ni tiempo habían tenido de limpiarla, ni de colocarla, solo habían limpiado y colocado su habitación ya que era lo único que usaban.

No habían estado ni un momento juntos ni para hablar desde que habían empezado los entrenamientos, solo se veía por la noche y estaban tan agotados que directamente se iban a dormir.

Hasta ese día.

Hoy no tenían ninguno de los dos entrenamientos, ya que Hiashi tenía reunión con los del clan y los otros dos tenían que hacer cosas que no habían querido decir a Mel.

Ahora los dos se encontraban desayunando, cosa que les resultaba raro a los dos.

-que tranquilidad-dijo Mel mientras dejaba su taza vacía en la mesa.

-si, la verdad es que no pensé que lo diría nunca, pero me alegro de hoy no tengamos entrenamientos-dijo Neji para después terminar de beberse su taza té.

-había pensado en limpiar y organizar la casa-sugirió ella mirándolo un poco nerviosa.

-si, la verdad es que la casa lo necesita-soltó ella mirando a su alrededor que estaba todo con sabanas y llena de polvo.

-si no quieres, me puedo encargar yo…..-Mel fue interrumpida por Neji.

-te ayudare, vivimos los dos en esta casa, no es junto que cargues tu con todo-soltó el mientras se levantaba para llevar su taza y la de ella al fregadero.

Estuvieron limpiando la casa toda la mañana, cuando llego la hora de comer, la prepararon juntos, cada vez que se rozaban Mel se ponía nerviosa ya que se acordaba de su noche de bodas, cuando estuvieron comiendo Neji se quedo pensativo, cosa que noto Mel.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Mel preocupada, Neji la miro.

-estaba pensado que me gustaría enseñarte a usar la Katana-explico el mirándola a los ojos- quiero entrenarte con la Katana.

Mel le miro sorprendida ya que eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ella aun sorprendida mientras recogían las cosas

-si-dijo Neji con su típica voz.

Mel de la emoción se tiro encima de Neji abrazándole. Neji se quedo paralizado ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, poco a poco la abrazo. Neji olio su pelo y eso le recordó a la noche de bodas, cuantas ganas tenia de repetirlo, sin darse cuenta la fue pegando mas a él, cosa que puso nerviosa a Mel.

-¿y cuando empezamos?-pregunto ella nerviosa mientras se separaba de él, luego se acordó de algo y miro a Neji confundida- ¿no decías que estabas arto de entrenamiento?-le pregunto confundida.

-si, pero este le haremos en casa y solo seremos tu y yo-explico él mientras la guiaba hacia el jardín de la casa.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

-¿Por qué has mentido a Mel?-pregunto confundido el hombre mientras miraba a la mujer.

-es lo mejor para ella-dijo la mujer seria.

-ella tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo el hombre enfadado.

-no te enfades querido, es por su bien, cuando sea el momento adecuado se lo diremos-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía.

El hombre asintió no muy convencido pero se mantuvo callado.

-el vendrá a por ella, ¿qué haremos?-pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-sigue entrenándola, hay que enseñarla todo su poder, antes de que el al encuentre, de todas maneras, el Hyuga la protegerá, de eso estoy seguro-dijo el hombre serio mientras miraba unos pergaminos que tenia escondidos en el lugar.

-hay que separarla de el-dijo la mujer seria.

* * *

 **En otra zona más alejada de Konoha:**

El padre de Mel había reunido a un puñado de ninjas asesinos y se dirigían hacia Konoha, cuando vieron que estaban a mitad de camino, el hombre los paró.

-bien, a partir de ahora nos separamos, bien equipo A quiero que lleguéis a Konoha y vigiléis la zona Hyuga, equipo B tenéis que quedaros por los alrededores, equipo C quiero que os camufléis y obtengáis información-ordeno el hombre mientras los demás asentían.

-¿y nosotros, el equipo D?-pregunto uno de los ninjas, el hombre le miro y sonrió.

-vosotros os quedareis conmigo, tenemos otra misión en estos momentos-dijo el sonriendo cruelmente.

-¿vamos a por ellos, verdad?-pregunto otro de los ninjas sonriendo.

-exacto-soltó el padre de Mel.

-quiero que estén preparados para luchar en cualquier momento-ordeno el hombre.

Los grupos de ninjas asintieron y se fueron hacia sus respectivas misiones.

-¿perdón, señor, pero cuando vendrá él?-pregunto su hombre de confianza.

-el ya está viniendo-dijo sonriendo para después hacer una señal y todos se marcharon.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Más concretamente en la mansión Huyuga, Hiashi estaba esperando a que diera comienzo la reunión con el consejo.

-¿por qué, me habéis llamado?-pregunto cansado de esperar.

-hay que sellar a la chica, es un peligro si no está controlada-ordeno uno del consejo.

Hiashi se preocupo y miro al consejo pensando en rebatir.

-ni se te ocurra Hiashi, hemos accedido a no sellar a Neji y a que fuera el líder de la rama secundaria, no puedes negarnos eso, la chica tiene que ser sellada, esta vez ganamos nosotros, es lo que quiere el consejo-dicto el mayor de todos ellos mientras los demás asentían.

Cuando termino la reunión Hiashi se dirigió hacia la nueva casa de Neji para darles la desagradable noticia.

* * *

 **En la nueva casa:**

Neji se encontraba detrás de Mel para enseñarla como agarrar la Katana.

-bien, cuando ataques, la subes hacia arriba y la bajas, así-susurro Neji al oído de Mel haciendo que esta se estremezca, el la estaba enseñando con sus mano, ya que se puso detrás de ella y tenía puestas las manos de el encima de las de Mel, cosa que ponía nervioso a los dos.

Mel estaba siguiendo las instrucciones torpemente de lo nerviosa que estaba. Neji al notarlo fue a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta cosa que extraño a los dos ya que ellos no solían tener visitas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

Neji fue a abrir la puerta, ya que gracias a su Bakugan había visto que era su tío.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto Neji preocupado mientras abría la puerta.

-si, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Hiashi serio, cosa que preocupo más a Neji, que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿está Mel?- pregunto Hiashi cuando Neji cerró la puerta, para luego dirigirse al sala.

-si, está en la sala-dijo él mientras le guiaba.

Hiashi fue mirando la casa, asombrado de lo bien que estaba, eso le recordó a cuando su hermano estaba vivo y venia a hacerle alguna visita.

-Hiashi-sama, que gusto verle-saludo Mel mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

Hiashi miro a la chica preocupado con la noticia que tenía que darles.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?-pregunto Neji extrañado al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su tío.

-veréis, voy a ir al grano-dijo el hombre serio mientras se sentaba junto a Neji y Mel después de que esta ultima trajera unas tazas de té, suspiro- quieres poner el sello a Mel para tenerla controlada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Neji sorprendido e indignado-¿Por qué?

-no se fían de ella, y tu sabes que siempre han desconfiado de la rama secundaria, al no poder hacerlo contigo para controlarte, han exigido que sellen a Mel-explico el hombre serio.

Neji se levanto indignado y se puso a dar vueltas por toda la sala.

-para Neji, por favor- pidió Mel cuando Neji paso por su lado, para luego ella pararle cogiéndole del brazo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Neji se calmo, entonces Mel decidió hablar.

-sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, ya lo sugirieron antes incluso de la boda- explico ella aun sin soltarlo.

-ya, pero no es justo y no quiero que sufras lo que yo he estado sufriendo durante años-explico él mientras se acercaba a ella y con la mano libre la acariciaba la mejilla, ella sonrió.

Hiashi se sorprendió al ver ese trato entre los dos, ya que a Neji nunca le había visto portarse así, y al principio pensó que se había equivocado con la boda, pero al ver el cariño entre los dos, sonrió ya que no se había equivocado.

-¿Cuándo me marcaran?-pregunto Mel mirando a Hiashi.

-ehh, vendrán, lo más seguro es que venga uno de los del consejo entre hoy y mañana para hacerte llegar el día-dijo Hiashi saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿podre estar con ella cuando la sellen?-pregunto Neji serio a su tío.

-si, de eso me encargare yo-dijo Hiashi sonriendo.

-¿duele mucho?-pregunto Mel un poco nerviosa ya que aun que no lo reconociera tenía un poco de miedo por el sello.

Neji junto a su tío se miraron entre ellos preocupados, ya que sabían, sobre todo Neji en carne propia el dolor cuando te marcan.

-no te voy a mentir duele bastante, Neji que lo ha pasado te lo puede confirmar y es mas el consejo no se fía de ti, por lo tanto hay que preocuparse para lo que puedan hacer luego-explico Hiashi serio.

-yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento-dijo Neji aun con la mano en la mejilla.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, cuando Hiashi se disponía a irse se oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿ha estas horas vienen?-pregunto Mel sorprendida ya que era muy tarde.

Los dos Hyuga se quedaron mirándose serios ya que esa prisa no auguraba nada bueno, volvieron a llamar con más fuerza.

-habrá que abrir la puerta ¿no?-pregunto Mel un poco nerviosa.

Hiashi suspiro y asintió, Neji fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con uno de los ancianos del consejo del clan.

-hola, Hyuga, ¿me deja pasar?-dijo el hombre casi con asco.

Neji se cayó lo que estuvo a punto de decirle y se aparto para dejarle pasar al hombre.

-Hiashi, ya me imaginaba yo que estabas aquí, pero como se te ha dicho antes no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo-soltó el hombre en cuanto los vio, mirándoles con odio a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Mel seria mientras se adelantaba.

-niña, a mi tenme respeto-escupió el hombre con odio acercándose a ella.

Neji se interpuso entre el anciano y su mujer.

-no te consiento que hable a si a mi mujer-dijo Neji serio mientras que con una mano apartaba al hombre de Mel.

El hombre se quedo sonriendo con asco a los dos.

-sois tal para cual-dijo el hombre mirando a los tres- mañana por la mañana te sellaremos, así que estate lista, a primera hora te vendrán a buscar-dijo el hombre para después de sonreír marcharse.

Los tres nada mas irse suspiraron serios.

Al poco rato Hiashi se fue a su casa, Neji y Mel se fueron a dormir, se tumbaron en la cama uno a cada esquina de la cama sin querer tocarse, pero mientras dormían no se dieron cuenta y buscaron refugio el uno en el otro.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Mel se despertó y vio que estaba usando a Neji como su almohada, se puso un poco nerviosa, se intento apartar pero noto que no podía ya que Neji la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

Neji poco a poco se fue despertando, noto que tenía un peso encima de él y sonrió ya que sabía que era Mel que lo estaba usando como almohada y esa sensación le encantaba. Noto que Mel se intentaba apartar para levantarse, como él la tenia agarrada de la cintura no podía, cuando ella se fue a levantar quedo mas tumbada encima de él.

-que buena manera de despertar-dijo Neji con su típica voz ronca.

-ohh, lo siento-dijo Mel nerviosa mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho para apartarse de el un poco.

Neji se lo impido y la volvió a pegar a él, cosa que hizo que se quedaran a centímetros de distancia la cara de uno del otro.

-¿Por qué te apartas?, con lo que me gusta sentirte así- soltó sin darse cuenta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que siguió con su atrevimiento y la beso.

Al principio Mel se intento apartar de él pero su cuerpo no le respondía y poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso tornándolo apasionado.

Neji se giro dejando a Mel debajo suyo, se pego más a ella. Mel se agarro a su camiseta de dormir con una mano para pegarlo a ella, mientras que con la otra mano se la pasaba por el cuello y le empezaba a acariciar el pelo, cosa que hizo que Neji se estremeciera.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la casa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

Se levantaron rápidamente ya que sabían quien o quienes podían ser.

Neji se vistió rápidamente y salió para abrir la puerta y así le daba más tiempo a Mel para que se preparara.

-¿está preparada?-pregunto el hombre nada más que Neji abriera la puerta.

-si-dijo Neji serio mientras esperaban a que Mel terminara de preparar.

Mel se reunió a los pocos segundos con ellos, el hombre la miro serio y sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuga seguido por Neji y Mel, esta última iba nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión los guiaron hacia una sala donde todos los Hyuga estaban allí reunidos.

-túmbate-ordeno el líder del consejo, ella nerviosa se acerco a la camilla y se tumbo.

Neji se acerco a ella y la cogió de la mano para darle apoyo en el proceso.

-Hyuga Neji, apártese-ordeno uno de los hombres.

-mi sobrino se quedara donde esta-ordeno Hiashi tajante.

Los del consejo refunfuñaron pero obedecieron la orden.

A los pocos segundos, le empezaron a poner el sello a Mel y se lo activaron, provocando mucho dolor a la chica.

Mel se puso a gritar desesperadamente mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de Neji.

-tranquila-susurro Neji mientras la acariciaba la mejilla sudorosa por el dolor.

Mel se desmayo al poquito de que se lo activaran, Neji lo noto ya que había dejado de gritar y de apretarle la mano, la miro y suspiro, la verdad es que era mejor que se hubiera desmayado ya que lo que todavía faltaba era muy doloroso.

A las pocas horas termino el proceso y en cuanto eso pasó Neji la cogió en brazos y la saco de allí.

* * *

 **En la nueva casa:**

Neji llevo a Mel a la habitación y la tumbo en la cama, salió de la habitación para coger un paño húmedo y ponérselo en la frente para que así suavizara el dolor. Estuvo toda la mañana con ella, ya por la tarde Hiashi fue a hacerles una visita.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado en cuanto entro por la puerta.

-todavía no ha despertado, pero creo que va remitiendo un poco el dolor-explico Neji mientras se dirigían al jardín de la casa, ya que tenía que dar de comer a Libertad.

-eso es una buena noticia, yo creo que en unas horas despertara, estoy seguro-dijo Hiashi mirando al animal-ella es fuerte, ese sello se hizo especial para nuestro clan, una persona que no sea Hyuga muy difícilmente lo aguantaría y ella lo ha soportado.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que Hiashi decidió que era hora de volver a la mansión.

-por cierto me ha dicho mi hija que mañana se acercara a veros para ver que tal esta Mel, ¿te importa?-pregunto Hiashi serio, Neji negó con la cabeza.

-en absoluto, me encantara verla y a Mel también-dijo Neji mientras abría la puerta.

Muy bien, se lo diré-dijo su tío sonriendo antes de irse.

Neji estuvo un tiempo con Libertad antes de volver para ver cómo estaba Mel, en cuanto entro por la puerta de la habitación la vio abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto ella dolorida, no dijo nada para no preocupar a Neji.

-te desmayaste en mitad del proceso-dijo él mientras veía como intentaba incorporarse.

-uff, ¿de verdad?, que vergüenza-dijo Mel mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, Neji la miro serio con lo que dijo.

-¿vergüenza, por qué?-pregunto él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-debí de parecerles débil por haberme desmayado-soltó Mel para luego soltar un bufido al intentar incorporarse.

-no pareciste débil, es normal que se desmaye la gente en el proceso-explico Neji serio mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Mel se llevo la mano a la frente y noto que tenia puesta una venda.

-te la puse al poquito de traerte aquí, junto con unas gasas frías para bajar el dolor-explico él, ella le miro y asintió con la cabeza, se levanto poco a poco y fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el extrañado de que se levantara.

-quiero verlo-dijo Mel cuando se planto delante del espejo. Suspiro y despacio fue quitando la venda dejando a la vista el sello.

-bueno, no están malo-soltó Mel después de estar unos segundos callada mirándolo.

Neji sonrió a su espalda.

-si, la verdad es que te queda bien-dijo Neji aun sonriendo.

-que gracioso, Hyuga-dijo Mel mientras se daba la vuelta fingiendo estar enfadada.

Neji rio cosa que no hacia a menudo, cosa que sorprendió a Mel, la chica se quedo mirándole embobada, cosa que gusto e incomodo al Hyuga.

-¿de verdad, estas bien?-pregunto otra vez Neji.

-si, solo tengo un poco de hambre-respondió ella para después rugirle el estomago.

-¿un poco?-pregunto Neji sorprendido.

-vale, vale, mucha hambre ¿contento?-soltó Mel sonrojada ya que no paraba de sonarle el estomago pidiéndole comida.

-bien, esposa mía, será mejor que la acompañe a cenar-dijo Neji caballeroso mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que ella se agarrara.

Ella sorprendida por la actitud de Neji tardo un poco en cogerse del brazo, pero al final lo hizo. Juntos se fueron hacia la cocina donde Neji tuvo que regañarla ya que ella se dispuso a hacer la cena.

-no, ni se te ocurra, estas débil, así que hago yo la cena-dijo Neji mientras la llevaba a la silla.

-pero puedo hacerlo, de verdad que puedo-dijo Mel quejándose mientras se sentaba.

Neji la ignoro y se puso hacer la cena, la noche paso tranquila ya que se acostaron temprano.

Fueron pasando los días tranquilos, Mel no le dijo nada de los mareos que sentía a Neji, ni él se dio cuenta ya que ella los ocultaba muy bien.

Hasta ese momento.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

* * *

Mel llevaba unos días encontrándose mal, pero no quería preocupar a Neji, por lo tanto lo llevaba a escondidas.

Ella estaba limpiando un mueble del pasillo cuando le vino el mareo, se recargo en el mueble esperando que se le pasara, no se dio cuenta de que Neji se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo y la vio en ese estado.

-¿Mel estas bien?-pregunto Neji acercándose preocupado a ella.

-ehhh, sí, claro que si-dijo ella mientras se enderezaba.

-se que mientes-dijo Neji serio mientras estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿no te parece raro que no tengamos hoy entrenamiento, ni en estos días atrás tampoco hemos tenido entrenamiento?-pregunto ella intentando cambiar de tema, Neji se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

-si, la verdad es que a mí también me parece raro, la verdad es que la pareja de ninjas que vinieron a ayudarte, me resultan un poco raros, ni siquiera nos han dicho su nombre-dijo Neji mientras se iban a la cocina.

-la verdad es que yo he pensado lo mismo, no te he querido decir nada, pero la mujer creo que esconde algo-dijo Mel mientras se sentaba en una silla con un Té en las manos.

-tenemos que averiguar quién es en realidad-dijo Neji pensativo.

-¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto ella preocupada mientras le miraba.

-no sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo-dijo bebiéndose su taza de Té, mientras Mel asentía conforme.

-bueno, todavía hay mucho que hacer-dijo Mel levantándose siendo observada por Neji.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Cerca del Manantial se encontraba la pareja de ninjas que ayudaba a Mel con su entrenamiento, el hombre todavía no confiaba en lo que le había dicho la mujer pero se mantenía callado al respecto.

-¿no teníamos que ir para seguir entrenando a Mel?-pregunto el hombre extrañado.

-esto es más importante-dicto la mujer seria, cosa que extraño más al hombre.

El hombre salió de la cueva que era la entrada del manantial para pensar, en la lejanía vio que se acercaba un grupo de ninjas, iba a llamar a su compañera cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

 **En la mansión Hyuga:**

Hinata se estaba preparando para irse a ver a su primo y a Mel, estaba cogiendo sus cosas cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación ser golpeada varias veces.

-adelante-dijo ella mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

-hola hermana, quería saber su podría ir contigo a ver a Neji-pidió Hanabi poniendo morritos para que su hermana no pudiera negarse.

-¿pero no tenias entrenamiento con papa?-pregunto Hinata extrañada.

-si tenía, pero han llamado los del clan a papa para una reunión-explico Hanabi triste.

-ohh, pues entonces sí, vente-dijo Hinata, sonrió al ver a su hermana dar un salto e irse a preparar.

* * *

 **En la casa de Neji Hyuga:**

Neji había conseguido que Mel se mantuviera sentada durante un rato para que descansara.

-de verdad que no me pasa nada, estoy bien-se quejo Mel mientras Neji la daba una taza de té frio.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta de la casa, Neji fue a abrir y se encontró con su prima junto a todos sus amigos.

-lo siento-se disculpo en voz baja nada más entrar y pasar por al lado de su primo.

Hanabi entro detrás de su hermana mayor y se disculpo con la mirada, ellas sabían que su primo no le gustaba que hubiera mucha gente en su casa.

En unos segundos la casa se lleno de gritos gracias a Naruto, Kiba y Lee, cosa que molesto un poco a Neji. En cuanto Kiba entro por la puerta del salón se impregno de un olor especial que desprendía Mel, Akamaru entro al salón y se dirigió directamente a Mel sentándose a su lado, todos lo notaron y miraron raro a Kiba, el chico fue a explicarlo pero se detuvo al notar la mirada de suplica de Mel.

-no pasa nada, solo que le ha cogido mucho cariño a Mel-soltó Kiba sonriendo.

-ohh, que mono-soltó Hanabi acariciando la cabeza al perro.

La tarde paso agradable, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo cosa que agradeció Neji ya que no está acostumbrado.

Antes de marcharse Hinata se acerco a Mel y la abrazo.

-haber si un día podemos quedar para dar una vuelta-dijo Hinata sonriendo a los que Mel asintió encantada.

Cuando se fueron Mel se levanto y fue camino del pasillo cuando Neji la intercepto.

-¿Qué pasa? Y esta vez quiero la verdad-ordenó Neji, Mel intento apartarse, no se sentía muy bien y quería tumbarse.

Neji la paro empotrándola contra la pared y la pego a él.

-suéltame-se quejo Mel mientras intentaba apartarse.

-Mel dime la verdad, se que te pasa algo y lo quiero saber-ordeno Neji mientras la agarraba con una mano la cintura y con la otra le cogía el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo.

-estoy bien, no me pasa nada-mintió ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

-antes te has mareado en el pasillo y exijo saber por qué-dijo Neji enfadado mientras sin darse cuenta pegaba su rostro al de ella dejándolo a escasos centímetros.

* * *

 **En otra zona un poco más alejada de Konoha:**

Un ninja se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Konoha, tenía que reunirse con su grupo lo antes posible.

-Mel, al fin serás mía-dijo el ninja cuando se paro en la rama de un árbol y miraba a su alrededor.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

-grupos grandes de ninjas se están acercando a Konoha a gran velocidad-informo n Ambú al Hokage.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Gai preocupado a su amigo.

-quiero patrullas a todas horas y traerme a Ibiki-ordeno Kakashi serio mientras se levantaba para mirar por la ventana.

* * *

 **En la casa de Neji:**

Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Neji arto de esperar fue el que el final acorto la distancia entre los dos besándola.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

* * *

 **En la casa de los jóvenes Hyuga:**

Mel se encontraba impactada con el beso que le estaba dando Neji, su mente le decía que se apartara pero su corazón le decía lo contrario, decidió seguir a su corazón, puso una mano en la nuca y le pego a ella.

Neji al ver la respuesta de Mel la pego a él y el beso se fue tornando apasionado, desesperado. El beso se rompió por falta de aire, pero Neji no le dio tregua en cuanto se rompió el beso, se dispuso a besarla el cuello, causando que ella empezara a gemir.

No duro mucho así, al poco la volvió a besar desesperadamente mientras la acariciaba. Mel se agarro a su cuello mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Neji bajo sus manos hacia las piernas que empezó a acariciar para después cogerla de las piernas y hacerla que rodeara su cintura con ellas, después Neji a tientas se dirigió hacia su habitación donde uso como soporte la pared al lado del armario para apoyar la espalda de Mel.

-tenia ganas de hacer esto-dijo Neji con su típica voz ronca, a la vez que con una mano la acariciaba debajo de la camiseta y con la otra la pierna, ya que Mel llevaba pantalón corto dejaba mas piel al descubierto.

-yo también-dijo Mel mientras le quitaba la camiseta, para luego pegarse a él y besarle.

Entre beso y beso la poca ropa fue desapareciendo, Neji la llevo a la cama donde la tumbo y se puso encima de ella.

Poco a poco Neji fue bajando sus besos por el cuello hasta los pechos, que degusto a su antojo, luego fue bajando por el vientre mientras la acariciaba, Mel no paraba de gemir, poco a poco le fue bajando la única prenda que le quedaba.

Mel le miro nerviosa, sabía que era una tontería sentirse así, pero lo estaba.

Cuando Neji termino de quitarle la ultima prenda, subió para besarla y despacio fue entrando en ella.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Hiashi había sido llamado por el Hokage, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y sabía que no era nada bueno.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que solo fuera locura suya.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho del Hokage rápidamente, ya que ese le había dicho que no dijera nada de la reunión a las del consejo del clan.

* * *

 **En la casa de Neji:**

En la habitación de matrimonio se escuchaban tanto gemidos de ella como los de él. Neji la estaba haciendo el amor lentamente a la vez que la besaba el cuello. Las respiraciones se mezclaban la una con la otra, una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de los dos amantes. Mel se agarro a la espalda de Neji arañándolo, provocando que el gimiera roncamente y le mordiera el cuello, cosa que provoco que Mel gritara de placer.

Mel no aguanto más, necesitaba más, con sus piernas rodeo la cadera de Neji, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, Neji al sentirlo aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, al sentir eso Mel se sintió en el cielo.

-Neji-gimió ella mientras apretaba su agarre.

Al poco Mel llego al clímax y Neji unas cuantas embestidas después la siguió vaciándose en su interior.

Neji se giro respirando agitadamente y se puso al lado de ella llevándose consigo a Mel.

-siento si he sido brusco antes-dijo Neji mientras miraba hacia el techo de la habitación al ver que Mel no le respondió la miro, vio que ella se había quedado dormida, así que la dejo descansar.

Al poco rato él también se fue quedando dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

 **En el despacho del Hokage:**

Hiashi se encontraba de frente al Hokage que le miraba serio.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado el Hyuga mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-voy a ser directo, el padre de Mel junto a un grupo de ninjas están a las afueras de Konoha y se preparan para atacar-soltó el Hokage rápidamente mirando preocupado a Hiashi.

Hiashi miro preocupado al Hokage.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Hiashi al Hokage nervioso.

-hemos puesto a varios ambús para que vigilen Konoha, ya que también podría haber un ataque hacia Konoha-dijo el Hokage levantándose para acercarse a Hiashi- es mejor que avises a tu sobrino y a su esposa de lo que está pasando.

El Hyuga asintió y se fue rumbo a la casa de Neji.

* * *

 **En la casa de Neji:**

Los dos jóvenes se despertaron al oír golpes en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Mel mirando preocupado a Neji.

Los golpes eran cada vez más persistentes y más fuertes, Neji uso su Bakugan para ver quién era, cuando lo desactivo miro serio a Mel.

-es mi tío y por su expresión debe pasar algo grave-dijo mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir, a los pocos segundos Mel le siguió.

Neji salió dejando que Mel se terminara de vestirse y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en cuanto abrió, su tío entro rápidamente.

-siento venir tan tarde, ¿esta Mel despierta?-pregunto nervioso Hiashi.

-si, está en la habitación terminándose de vestir, ahora vendrá ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado mientras le guiaba hacia la sala.

-algo malo Neji, pero quiero esperar a que este Mel aquí-soltó el hombre serio.

-pues aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mel nada mas entrar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

* * *

Hiashi miro preocupado a los dos jóvenes, mientras estos esperaban a que les dijera lo que pasaba.

-veréis, tu padre Mel, viene hacia aquí para atacar Konoha y sobre todo a ti, ha reunido un grupo de ninjas peligrosos y están a las afueras de Konoha-dijo el hombre serio, la chica se puso pálida y se mareo, Neji preocupado la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿pero, por qué?-pregunto Neji mirando a su tío sin comprenderlo.

-quiere mi poder-susurro Mel mientras se intentaba levantar, pero Neji la paro.

-quédate sentada, no estás bien-dijo Neji obligándola a quedarse sentada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Mel preocupada mientras miraba a Neji.

-están reuniendo a todos los ninjas de la aldea, venia para llevaros allí-explico Hiashi mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-bien iré contigo, tú te quedas, no te encuentras bien-dijo Neji mirando serio a Mel, ella se angustio y se levanto de golpe.

-no, Neji tengo que ir a los mejor puedo convencerle-dijo Mel alterada mientras se acercaba a él.

-pero no te encuentras bien-dijo Neji preocupado mientras la miraba.

-estoy bien, de verdad-dijo ella sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

El chico al final asintió no muy convencido, los tres juntos se fueron hacia donde estaban agrupando a los ninjas.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

El hombre se despertó aturdido, miro a su alrededor confundido y vio que todavía se encontraba en el Manantial, busco con la mirada a la mujer, pero al no encontrarla pensó que había conseguido escapar.

Frustrado el hombre intento desatarse de las ataduras que le ataban a la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-que bien que ya estés despierto-dijo una voz dese e fondo de la cueva.

El se quedo sorprendido cuando vio que la persona se mostraba acercándose a la escasa luz que había en la cueva.

-sorprendido de verme-se rio el señor Fire mientras se acercaba mas a donde estaba el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto furioso mientras intentaba soltarse

-está claro, vengo a ver a mi hija-dijo el sonriendo con asco.

-ella no es tu hija-escupió el hombre maniatado.

-venga Paul, no te pongas asi-dijo una voz de mujer a su espalda. El se quedo impactado cuando reconoció la voz, se enfureció al darse cuenta de todo y más aun cuando vio la sonrisa de la mujer.

-tu, siempre fuiste tú, ¿cómo has podido?-pregunto Paul enfurecido- es hija de tu amiga.

-si, una que obtuvo un don que estaba destinado a mi-dijo la mujer con furia.

-ella te apreciaba-dijo el intentando hacer que la mujer entrara en razón.

-ella era estúpida y por eso murió, su hija en cambio tiene un gran potencial y domándola la podemos manejar como queremos y conseguir todo lo que queremos-dijo la mujer para luego ponerse como una desquiciada.

-bien, vayámonos-dijo el señor Fire a los demás-Konoha y mi hija nos están esperando.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Los Hyuga llegaron donde estaban os demás, Mel estaba nerviosa ya que sabían que tenía que decirle a Neji lo que la pasaba pero no se atrevía, ya que tenía miedo de la reacción de él.

Cuando llegaron al grupo de ninjas se separaron, Hiashi se acerco a su clan y Neji y Mel se fueron con sus amigos.

-¿qué haces aquí?, tu no deberías haber venido-regaño Kiba enfadado mientras Akamaru los saludaba. Neji miro extrañado a Kiba, bueno realmente todos sus amigos miraron extrañados a Kiba, no entendían el comportamiento de Kiba para con Mel.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Kiba? ¿Que tienes que ver tu con mi esposa?-pregunto Neji seco, celoso con el comportamiento de Kiba para con su esposa.

Mel sin que nadie la viera miro suplicante al chico, Kiba suspiro frustrado.

-nada, solo que como me entere de que estaba mala, ya sabéis como soy-dijo el chico un poco triste mientras su novia que estaba al lado y conocía toda la verdad, le tocaba el hombro.

-bueno-murmuro Neji aun con desconfianza mirando de reojo al chico.

-no te preocupes Kiba, ya estoy mucho mejor-dijo Mel sonriendo.

Neji miro a los dos con desconfianza, había algo que no sabía y eso le enfurecía, Mel le ocultaba algo de eso estaba seguro y al parecer Kiba lo sabía y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que llegó el Hokage junto con algunos Jounin, entre ellos sus senseis.

-bien, como sabéis están atacando Konoha-empezó Kakashi que miraba a todos los presentes serio-están a las afueras de Konoha esperando el momento propicio para atacar-siguió el Hokage mientras miraba a todos los allí reunidos.

-¿y qué hacemos?-pregunto Naruto que estaba abrazando a Hinata.

-tenemos que prepararnos, estamos evacuando la aldea hacia una zona segura, hemos avisado a Suna para pedir ayuda y nos avisaran en cuanto estén llegando-explico Kakashi serio mirando a todos-Mel, tu padre es el que comanda a los ninjas que nos quieren atacar,¿ sabes algo de ellos?.

-mi padres siempre se juntaba con una gran grupo de ninjas, si son lo que yo creo, se algunas cosas de ellos-dicho esto la chica se dispuso a decir que habilidades tenia cada uno, aparte de sus debilidades y como eran.

Cuando hubo terminado todo el mundo lo miro en silencio.

-es todo lo que se-dijo ella triste mientras miraba al Hokage.

-es suficiente, gracias-dijo el Hokage sonriendo agradecido, mientras planeaba como atacar.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

El hombre consiguió desatarse, fue directo a por sus armas y de allí directo hacia Konoha.

-no voy a permitir que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo el hombre mientras miraba hacia el cielo-protegeré a nuestra hija aunque me cueste la vida en ello-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Konoha.

* * *

 **En las afueras de Konoha:**

El grupo de ninjas está listo para atacar, partieron hacia el portón de entrada de la aldea.

-dejadme a la chica a mí-pidió la mujer mientras sonreía.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

* * *

Mel se encontraba apoyada en una pared de un edificio cercano, ya que le habían vuelto los mareos y estaba intentando que se le pasaran, en la situación que estaban ahora no era muy conveniente que tuviera mareos.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kiba acercándose a ella preocupado.

-si, perfectamente-soltó ella mientras se separaba de la pared.

-a mi no me mientas, pero se lo deberías decir a Neji-soltó Kiba mirándola serio.

-ya, pero tengo miedo-soltó ella llorando, cosa que nunca hacia-malditas hormonas.

Kiba iba a acercarse cuando vio que Neji se acercaba.

-el te quiere-susurro antes de irse. Saludo a Neji con un gesto de cabeza cuando paso por su lado.

Neji se acerco a ella preocupado, ya que cuando la vio la cara vio que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto él cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

Ella se puso a llorar descontroladamente, eso a Neji le preocupo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvio a preguntar cuando noto que estaba más calmada, se separo de ella y con los pulgares la seco las lagrimas.

Mel le miro, le quería, de eso estaba segura, ahora al verle ahí plantado delante suyo, también sabía que él la quería.

Suspiro.

-estoy embarazada-susurro ella mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

Neji se quedo paralizado ahora entendía todo, y también el comportamiento de Kiba, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes?-pregunto el extrañado mientras la miraba.

Ella bajo la mirada triste y susurro algo que Neji no llego a entender.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto el acercándose más a ella.

-pensé que yo no te importaba y que cuando te dijera lo del embarazo me odiarías-susurro ella otra vez, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-nunca te iba a odiar y sí que me importas-dijo el levantándola por el mentón la cara para que lo mirara- es verdad que las cosas no empezaron muy bien que digamos-dijo Neji le estaba costando ser abierto, el no era asi, pero por ella lo seria, suspiro-te quiero.

Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida hacia él, él le sonrió y le acaricio las mejillas.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ella mientras se le volvían a inundar los ojos.

-si-susurro él para luego besarla lentamente demostrándola que de verdad la quería.

Ella se aferro a su cuello mientras le correspondía al beso gustosa, cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno, ella le miro.

-yo también te quiero-susurro ella sonriéndole, él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo.

-ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado venir-dijo Neji después de abrazarla.

-tenia que venir, es mi padre aunque no me guste y solo yo sé como vencerle-dijo ella seria mirándole a los ojos.

El sonrió y con los pulgares la acaricio la mejilla.

-ten cuidado y no te separes de mi-dijo mirándola serio.

No pudieron hablar más ya que vinieron ha avisarles de que empezaba la batalla.

Cuando se acercaron al grupo vieron que varios Ambus se acercaban a ellos.

-se acerca un gran grupo de ninjas a gran velocidad hacia aquí-soltó uno de ellos cuando ya estuvieron cerca de ellos.

A los pocos minutos vieron a un gran grupo de ninjas acercarse al portón.

-por fin hemos llegado-soltó Kankuro en cuanto entro en Konoha junto a su grupo.

-que bien, que habéis llegado ya-soltó Kakashi mirando esperanzado al grupo que tenía enfrente suyo.

-si, hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido-dijo Kankuro serio, no pudieron hablar más ya que una explosión en el portón los interrumpió.

-prepárense-ordeno Kakashi mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-hola, hija-dijo el padre de Mel mientras se acercaba tranquilamente al portón junto a su grupo.

Casi todos los ninjas abrieron los ojos al ver la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre y sonreía con odio.

-tu-soltó Mel sorprendida mirando a la mujer, que sonreía con maldad-¿Por qué?

-siempre quise tu poder, desgraciadamente tu madre lo obtuvo en vez de yo, pero ahora tu serás nuestra arma-soltó la mujer con odio.

Mel seguía impactada, pero cuando noto que iban a atacar di la señal y unos ninjas salieron y con hicieron una barrera protegiendo a todos.

Cada uno fue al puesto que le mandaban, cosa que no gusto al Hyuga ya que él y Mel fueron se parados.

Antes de irse cada uno a sus respectivos puestos Neji se acerco a Mel y le beso en la frente para después abrazarla.

-cuídate-susurro antes de soltarla-mejor dicho cuídense-dijo antes de alejarse.

La guerra empezaba y no había forma de pararla. En cuanto la barrera desapareció los ninjas enemigos se lanzaron al ataque.

Mel había vencido ya ha varios ninjas enemigos, solo tenía un rasguño en el brazo en ese momento vio que cerca de ella atacaban a Hanabi que estaba en el suelo herida.

Se dirigió a ella, cuando estaba a punto de llegar su padre se interpuso parándola, ella miro a su alrededor y vio a Shino, el cual la miro, ella con un gesto de cabeza le mando hacia Hanabi.

En cuanto Shino lo entendió se relajo.

-sabes hija, siempre odie esa necesidad tuya de ayudar a los demás-dijo el hombre con odio-eres igual que tu madre.

Su padre saco un kunai y la ataco, Mel le esquivaba fácilmente.

-aunque siempre fuiste más fuerte que ella-soltó con asco el hombre mientras sacaba una Katana.

Mel al verle saco la suya preparada, se concentro en recodar las clases de Neji.

Su padre expulsaba la rabia por cada poro de su piel, ya que no podía vencerla, cada vez que la atacaba ella lo esquivaba fácilmente y eso le enfurecía al máximo. Empezó ha hacer unos sellos para asi acelerar la velocidad de sus movimientos y la fuerza de sus ataques.

-ahora eres mía-dijo atacándola, ella se preocupo al ver que no le daba tiempo a esquivar el ataque mortal. Sé tropezó y cayó al suelo al intentar esquivarlo, su padre se puso encima de ella con su arma empujándola suya contra ella.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Estaba recuperándose de su anterior enemigo cuando vio que un poco más lejos de él, Mel se encontraba luchando contra su padre.

Se acerco rápidamente pero veía que no le daba tiempo a llegar.

Todo paso muy rápido, Mel tenía a su padre encima de ella, noto que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, cuando de repente vio que su padre era lanzado por los aires.

-ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija-soltó el hombre con rabia.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

Mel todavía se encontraba paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿de que estás hablando?-pregunto ella saliendo de su estado, para mirar al hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-este hombre, si era el marido de tu madre, pero no es tu padre, el nunca la quiso y la maltrato durante años, yo la conocí cuando fui de misión a tu aldea y nos enamoramos a los pocos meses me entere de que estaba embarazada y decidí ir a verla, quería que se viniera a vivir conmigo a mi aldea, pero cuando fui nunca pude llegue a verla, me quede en la aldea con la esperanza de encontrarla y llevaron a las dos fuera de allí, pero fueron pasando los meses y nada, empecé a investigar, a buscarla, pero no conseguí nada. Cuando paso un año el Señor Fire anuncio que había tenido una niña y que desgraciadamente su mujer había muerto dando a luz-explico el hombre serio y triste.

-pero eso era mentira-soltó Mel mientras se levantaba.

-ya lo sé, pero en ese entonces le creí y me volví a mi aldea, pero cuando me iba a manchar pase por vuestra casa y te oí llorar y no pude, no pude abandonarte con ese hombre, entonces me quede para protegerte, al poco tiempo conocí a Fiona y confié en ella hasta que te volví a encontrar-soltó el hombre-siempre estuve vigilándote y protegiéndote, hasta que él se entero y me echo de la aldea, pero ahora he vuelto para estar contigo, quiero ser el padre que nunca tuviste-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, estaba contenta y eso hizo sonreír a su padre, el la abrazo mientras también lloraba.

-¿y cómo te llamas, papa?-pregunto ella mirándole a la cara.

-me llamo Paul-soltó sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-oh que conmovedor-soltó la mujer con odio mientras se acercaba a ellos.

A sus espaldas oyeron una risa y vieron que el Señor Fire se había levantado y también se dirigió hacia ellos.

-ocúpate de ella, yo me ocupare de el-dijo Paul serio, la miro y sonrió- olvídate de lo que ella te ha enseñado, escucha a tu don y sabrás como utilizarlo-dijo el padre antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el señor Fire.

Mel miro a la mujer mientras sacaba un kunai y mandaba chakra hacia él.

-¿crees que con eso me vencerás, niña?-pregunto mientras escupía su odio por la boca.

Mel suspiro y se quito los guantes, se preparo para atacar. La mujer se acerco rápidamente a ella, pero Mel logro esquivarla.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Neji suspiro agradeciendo a ese hombre por haber salvado a su mujer.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a un ninja enemigo acercándose a él decidido.

-¿tu eres Neji Hyuga?-pregunto el ninja con odio.

-si-dijo secamente Neji mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

-vas a morir y Mel será mia-solto el ninja mientras se reía.

Neji activo su Bakugan y ataco a su enemigo.

El ninja le esquivaba demasiado bien, y eso irritaba a Neji de sobremanera, el ninja sonrió con suficiencia y ataco a Neji lanzándolo contra un árbol.

* * *

 **En otra parte:**

Mel en un descuido de la mujer la cogió del cuello y uso su don acabando con ella, la chica suspiro y miro a lo lejos buscando a Neji, lo vio siendo lanzado contra un árbol, ella preocupada fue hacia Neji.

-Neji-grito mientras se acercaba a él, no se fija en quien era el ninja enemigo.

Llego a donde estaba Neji y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto ella preocupada mientras le miraba de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida.

-si-dijo el sonriendo mientras la miraba.

-que bonito-soltó el ninja enemigo, Mel en cuanto escucho la voz se quedo impactada.

Neji lo noto y se puso serio.

-hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Mel-dijo el ninja, Mel se giro y la miro asustada, empezó a temblar levemente.

Neji lo noto y no le gusto nada, abrazo a Mel pegándola a él. Ella suspiro agradecida ya que se sentía segura entre los brazos de él.

El ninja miro con odio la escena y se lanzo hacia ellos atacándolos, Neji puso a Mel detrás de él y paro el ataque del ninja. El ninja lanzo lejos a Neji y acerco a Mel que se puso nerviosa.

-por fin serás mía-dijo el ninja sonriendo, ella retrocedió hasta que choco con el árbol. El la cogió del cuello mientras acercaba un kunai hacia el cuello de ella.

Mel uso su don contra el ninja, haciendo que la soltara. Neji aprovecho esa oportunidad para lanzarse contra el usando su técnica Juken acabando asi con el ninja.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Neji acercándose a Mel que respiraba aceleradamente apoyada contra el árbol.

-si, solo estoy cansada, nada mas-dijo ella sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

A lo lejos oyeron un grito, al girar la cabeza, vieron que Paul se acercaba al Señor Fire asestándole una estocada mortal, acabando con él. Al mirar a su alrededor vieron que la batalla estaba llegando a su fin.

-¿no te parece demasiado fácil?-soltó Mel extrañada mirando a su alrededor.

-la verdad, es que si-dijo el desconfiado.

A las dos horas dio por terminada la guerra, los heridos fueron enviados al hospital. Neji se dirigieron a su casa.

-todo me parece muy extraño-dijo Mel nada más entrar por la puerta de su casa.

-bueno ahora no te preocupes por eso, lo que necesitáis es descansar-dijo Neji mientras le tocaba el vientre.

Mel sonrió y juntos se fueron hacia su habitación.

-ohh, que bonito momento-soltó una voz muy aguda en la oscuridad.

Neji activo su Bakugan y puso a Mel a su espalda protegiéndola.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Neji serio mirando a todas partes, hasta que consiguió ver que había alguien atravesando la pared.

-creías que habías acabado conmigo-dijo la mujer con odio.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

* * *

Mel se agarro a la espalda de Neji al ver la mujer acercarse.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Mel sorprendida mirando a la mujer.

-bueno tengo algunos secretitos-dijo la mujer sonriendo falsamente-digamos que tu madre me dio algunos regalitos.

Mel se quedo impactada con lo que oía.

-¿tu mataste a mi madre?-pregunto sorprendida y con rabia.

-ella no se merecía su poder, yo en cambio si-dijo la mujer sonriendo malvadamente.

La mujer sonrió y la miro.

-igual que tú no te mereces el don que tienes-dijo la mujer escupiendo odio.

No dio tiempo a más, la mujer se lanzo hacia ellos y lanzo unas especies de olas de chakra negra lanzando a Neji y Mel por los aires.

Mel decidida se levanto y se quito los guantes, se puso delante de Neji y le sonrió.

-puedo con ella-dijo ella sonriendo mientras se preparaba para atacar.

La mujer sonrió y alzo sus manos, venas negras fueron apareciendo desde su corazón hacia las manos. Mel respiro y se concentro, cerró los ojos y se concentro en su chakra, noto un árbol cercano que tenían en el jardín y mando parte de su chakra hacia él.

-eres débil, tu no mereces ese poder-dijo la mujer con odio.

La mujer ataco, Mel la esquivaba y se defendía fácilmente. Hubo un momento en el que Mel retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared de detrás, la mujer sonrió ya que pensó que esa era su oportunidad.

Se lanzo hacia Mel de forma rápida y no vio como Mel movió las manos y algo que tenia detrás se movía.

Todo paso muy rápido, la mujer estaba casi encima de Mel y al segundo siguiente ramas de un árbol la tenia agarrada contra el mismo. Neji se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Neji preocupada mientras la miraba.

-si, solo estoy cansada, nada mas-dijo Mel apoyándose en su pecho.

-acabare contigo-grito la mujer enloquecida, Mel se soltó de Neji y se acerco a la mujer.

-no-dijo Mel tajante- tu tiempo se acabo ahora-soltó ella mientras empezaba a hacer sellos, mientras iba acumulando mas chakra en sus manos.

-no puedes conmigo-soltó la mujer sonriendo- tu eres débil.

Mel no le hizo caso y siguió haciendo sellos, cuando acabo puso sus manos en la cabeza y el pecho de la mujer.

-como te acabo de decir tu tiempo se ha acabado-soltó Mel seria haciendo que unas bolas de luz atravesaron el cuerpo de la mujer acabando con ella.

La chica se aparto tambaleante y choco contra Neji al cual sonrió.

-tienes que descansar-dijo él para luego cogerla en brazos y llevarla hacia la habitación. Mel se quedo dormida en brazos.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Mel estaba bien, aviso gracias a su halcón al Hokage y su tío de la que había pasado.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando su tío llego a la casa.

-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto Hiashi preocupado a su sobrino nada más entrar.

Neji tranquilamente le explico lo sucedido a su tío mientras le guiaba hacia donde estaba la mujer muerta.

-está aquí-dijo Neji abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Neji-llamo su tío mientras señalaba al jardín.

El joven Hyuga se dio la vuelta y miro impactado, las ramas con las que había estada la mujer estaban rotas y no había ni rastro de la mujer.

-es imposible, estaba muerta-dijo Neji sorprendido.

-esa mujer es fuerte y peligrosa, es mejor que vayamos a ver como esta Mel-dijo Hiashi dándose la vuelta.

Juntos fueron a la habitación y vieron que allí tranquilamente dormía.

El sonido de la puerta llego a sus oídos y cuando Neji abrió se encontró con el Hokage junto con un grupo de ninjas.

Neji lo guio hacia la sala y les explico lo que había sucedido.

-bien, mandare a un grupo de ninjas a que la busquen por Konoha-dijo Kakashi serio.

-¿podrías poner seguridad en su casa?-pregunto Hiashi serio a la vez que preocupado.

-si, ordenare a dos ambús que protejan la casa-dijo el Hokage asintiendo.

-gracias, Hokage-dijo Neji mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto agradeciendo al Hokage.

En poco tiempo el Hokage se despidió y se fue junto a los ninjas que habían ido con él.

Neji y su tío se fueron hacia la sala donde tomaron y te mientras pensaban en todo lo que había ocurrido.

-voy a hablar con los del clan para que os pongan protección, tendrán que aceptar ya que tu eres el líder de la segunda rama –dijo su tío serio, pero a la vez orgulloso del camino que había tomado su sobrino.

Neji sonrió como pocas veces hacia.

-ohh, no sabía que teníamos visita-dijo Mel apareciendo por la puerta, con cara de cansada.

Neji se levanto rápidamente, se acerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-pregunto Neji alarmado mientras la cogía de la cintura y la llevaba hacia una de las sillas.

-estoy bien- se quejo Mel mientras se sentaba.

-mañana iremos al hospital para que te vea Tsunade-dijo Neji del modo "vamos a ir por que yo lo digo".

Mel hizo un puchero, mientras Neji negaba con la cabeza.

Hiashi sonrió mirando a la joven pareja, como habían cambiado las cosas desde que todo empezó.

-pero Neji, yo estoy bien-dijo ella sonriendo convencida.

-ya lo sé, pero tendrán que ver si él/ella está bien-dijo Neji acariciándole el vientre.

La chica sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de él.

-vale-dijo ella convencida mientras miraba feliz a Neji.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

* * *

La joven pareja Hyuga se encontraba junto a Hiashi sentados en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando a que saliera Sakura.

-estoy cansada de esperar –solto Mel mientras se recolocaba en su asiento.

Los dos portadores de Bakugan se miraron entre ellos cansados, ya que era la octava vez que lo decía. En ese momento Sakura salió de su consulta y los miro.

-ya podeis pasar-dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras volvia a entrar en su consulta.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se acercaron hacia la puerta.

-yo os espero aquí-dijo Hiashi mientras los miraba.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y entro después de Mel a la consulta.

-bien, Mel pasa a la camilla para revisarte-pidio Sakura mientras miraba los papeles.

La chica asintió y se fue detrás del biombo, al poco la siguió Sakura. Tardaron como unos 20 minutos en salir.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Neji preocupado mientras miraba a Sakura.

-el bebe esta bien, pero el estado de Mel es un poco débil, asi que recomiendo estar un par de dias en reposo y tomando estas vitaminas-ordeno Sakura mientras les entregaba el bote.

Mel puso de asco al ver el bote.

-te tienes que tomar 2 veces al dia-ordeno Sakura seria al ver la cara de Mel.

-no te preocupes Sakura, yo me ocupare de que lo tome-dijo Neji serio.

-vale, os voy a dar cita para dentro de una semana para ver como lo llevas-dijo Sakura mientras lo apuntaba en un papel.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se fueron de la consulta y al salir fuera se encontraron con Hiashi.

-¿Qué tal?¿que os ha dicho?-pregunto Hiashi mientras de acercaba a ellos.

Entre Neji y Mel le fueron contando todo al tio de Neji mientras se encaminaban a casa.

* * *

 **En otra zona alejada de Konoha:**

La supuesta amiga de la madre de Mel se encontraba escondido entre los arboles, huyendo de los ninjas de Konoha que la seguían.

-no te vas ha deshacer de mi tan fácilmente-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía macabramente.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Paul esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Mel a que su hija llegara y pudiera hablar con ella.

Estuvo esperando unos veinte minutos, hasta que los vio aparecer al final en la calle. Sonrio inconscientemente al ver a su hija feliz y con una familia.

La chica se sorprendió al ver a su padre parado en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la chica acercándose al hombre.

-venia a verte y ver como estabas, claro si no molesto-dijo el hombre un poco cortado.

-claro que no, es bienvenido a nuestra casa-dijo Neji sonriendo al igual que su tio.

-creo que es mejor entrar en casa, estaremos mas comodos-dijo Hiashi mientras se acercaba al hombre, que se inclino en señal de respeto.

Una vez dentro de la casa, fueron hacia la sala mientras Mel preparaba Té caliente.

-me he enterado de lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo esta Mel?-pregunto el hombre a Neji con preocupación.

-esta débil, pero bien, el único problema es que la mujer se ha vuelto a escapar-dijo Neji serio mientras miraba a Paul.

-el Hokage ha puesto seguridad. Al igual que yo en esta casa y ha mandado una patrulla para buscarla-explico el tio de Neji mientras veía como se acercaba Mel con la bandeja de Té.

-aquí estoy-dijo Mel nada mas entrar a la sala, con la ayuda de Neji sirvió el té a los cuatro.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando de vez en cuando Mel y Neji se mandaban miradas secretos que pararon en cuando Neji asintió con la cabeza.

-queria informarte de algo-dijo Mel un poco nerviosa mirando a su verdadero padre.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Paul mirando preocupado a su hija.

-bueno, veras….-Mel no sabia como seguir ya que tenia un poco de miedo de la reacción de su padre.

La chica miro a Neji buscando su ayuda pero al chico le pasaba algo parecido. Al final fue Hiashi quien miro al hombre y le sonrio.

-lo que ellos dos quieren decir, es que vas a ser abuelo-solto el hombre mientras los chicos miraban a Paul con cierto nerviosismo.

El hombre miro sorprendido a los chicos que sonrieron.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Mel que lo miraba con cierto temor.

-estoy contentísimo-dijo el hombre alegre mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su hija.

Ahora era ella lo que se quedaba sorprendida, ya que nunca había tenido muestras de afecto de parte de su supuesto padre y tenerlo ahora de su verdadero la sorprendia y la emocionaba a la vez. Sin poderlo controlar se puso a llorar, cosa que preocupo al hombre.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Paul preocupado mientras se apartaba.

-nada, que estoy contenta-dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas. El hombre sonrio.

-Mel tomate el té, eso te calmara-dijo Hiashi sonriendo.

Ella asintió y se sento. Neji fue contando las cosas del embarazo al padre de Mel , según iba pasando la tarde, mejor le caia el hombre.

* * *

Hola que tal?

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero estado muy ocupada.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

* * *

 **Varios meses después:**

Neji y Mel se encontraban en su casa preparándose para ir a la Mansión Hyuga.

-¿estas nervioso?- pregunto Mel mientras Neji le ataba una cinta en el pelo, ese acto se había hecho costumbre entre ellos desde hacía ya varias semanas.

-un poco, aun no sé cómo se lo va a tomar el clan completo-dijo él mientras la giraba para verla la cara.

-se lo tomaran bien, ya lo veras-dijo ella sonriendo, a los pocos segundos se le ensombreció el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Neji preocupado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Dónde crees que este?-pregunto ella seria mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-no lo sé, pero la encontraran y pagara por todo lo que ha hecho-dijo Neji seguro de lo que decía mientras la abrazaba.

La chica sonrió mientras lloraba, con el embarazo tenia las hormonas revolucionadas.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, hasta que Mel se calmo.

-lo siento, parezco una niña-dijo Mel mientras se secaba los ojos.

-no digas eso, no lo eres, eres una mujer que está embarazada y los cambios de humor son normales-dijo Neji sonriendo.

Los dos juntos se fueron hacia la mansión.

-¿Cuándo crees que vendrá tu padre?-pregunto Neji. Hacía dos meses que el padre de Mel, Paul se había ido de Konoha para arreglar unas cosas en su aldea.

-no lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto, lo echo de menos-dijo Mel sonriendo mientras iban por las calles.

-Neji-grito Lee desde la lejanía mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

La pareja se paro para esperarle.

-que raro se le ve sin el mono-dijo Mel riéndose, Neji asintió ya que le veía igual de raro.

-creía que llegaba tarde-dijo Lee contento en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-llegas justo a tiempo-dijo Shino desde detrás de ellos, el iba acercándose a ellos junto con Kiba.

Neji se alegro ya que a los pocos segundos estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos.

-bueno, es mejor que sigamos caminando, sino sí que se nos va hacer tarde-dijo Shikamaru que iba de la mano de Temari.

El grupo asintió y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, en cuanto llegaron Hinata les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-hola-saludo a todos mientras se apartaba para dejarlos pasar.

Cuando Neji paso por su lado le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que se había hecho costumbre entre los primos, aunque eso no impedía que Hinata se pusiera roja.

Llegaron al salón donde los recibió Hiashi que sonrió al verlo.

-me alegro de que ya estés aquí-dijo el hombre levantándose.

-si, siento la demora tío-dijo Neji mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto junto con sus amigos.

-no pasa nada, Neji-dijo el hombre acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro-venga, vamos a la sala.

-¿ya es la hora?-pregunto Hinata mientras miraba preocupada hacia el pasillo.

-si, y como tu hermana se demore más, no va a ver el nombramiento de Neji-dijo Hiashi serio.

-es que se quiere poner guapa para Shino-dijo Kiba riéndose mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo.

El grupo se rio, menos los Hyuga, Mel y Shino que se mantuvieron serios.

-ya estoy aquí-dijo Hanabi entrado al salón corriendo- ¿ya habéis venido?-pregunto sorprendida mientras veía al grupo, parándose en Shino.

-si, llegas tarde-dijo el padre serio, Hanabi se disculpo antes su padre.

-bueno, será mejor que vayamos yendo a la sala-dijo Hiashi, el grupo asintió y siguió al hombre hacia la sala.

* * *

 **En otra aldea:**

Paul se encontraba en su casa buscando algunos pergaminos importantes.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto en voz alta mientras seguía rebuscando.

-aquí están-soltó sonriendo cuando los encontró.

Esos pergaminos eran unos documentos que enseñaban ha ninjas como su hija Mel a controlar sus poderes aun no del todos descubiertos.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Ya estaba todo preparado, Neji estaba sentado enfrente del consejo del Clan.

-Hoy Hyuga Neji, te conviertes en el líder de la segunda rama del Clan-dijo unos de los consejeros mirando serio al muchacho.

Hiashi no pudo o más bien no quiso ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo que tenia.

Le entregaron a Neji varios pergaminos que tenía que firmar, cuando el chico cogió la pluma se le notaban los nervios. Al terminar de firmarlos se los entrego a un miembro del consejo.

-ahora eres oficialmente el líder de la rama secundaria-dijo el hombre más mayor del consejo, mientras que otro le ponía por encima a Neji una capa del Clan.

Hecho eso todo el consejo se inclino en señal de respeto hacia Neji, que los miro sorprendidos, miro a sus primas que también se inclinaron en señal de respeto, junto con sus amigos.

-bien hecho, Neji-le dijo su tío que estaba a su lado, el le miro sonriendo.

Neji miro a su tío y vio que le extendía la mano, el se la cogió y se la estrecho.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

-Lo tengo-dijo la mujer mientras reía descontroladamente.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos hasta aqui llega la primera parte de esta historia,**_

 _ **espero que les gustara.**_

 **bessos.**

 **PD: ESPERO VUESTRAS VALORACIONES Y DENTRO DE POQUITO VOLVERÉ CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**


End file.
